The Claiming of Jasper
by dtav
Summary: Jasper is a virgin who just came out of the closet. Edward is a sexual predator looking for the next trick. Can the virgin tame the wild beast? One-shot written for OCDJen's birthday. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello all! This is just a little one-shot I wrote in honor of OCDJen's birthday! We all know she loves a little angst, but I'm a HEA kind of girl so she will just have to deal! **

**Happy Birthday, DMT! Hope you have a great day! **

**This story is a combination of my favorite show "Queer as Folk" and "Twilight".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either but if I ever got my hands on Gale Harold..well…..look out!**

As I walked around my loft waiting for Jasper to arrive, the butterflies were swirling around in my stomach. I couldn't believe that I, Edward Cullen, lover extraordinaire, was nervous about having sex with my boyfriend, Jasper. I had been with hundreds of guys in my time, and never had the same guy twice. Dating wasn't something I did. I wasn't into romance and I certainly didn't believe in that thing called love. All I believed in was fucking. It was fast and efficient and everyone left a satisfied customer.

In college, I went on one date and ended up shagging the waiter in the stock room leaving my date alone at the table. Needless to say, there was no second date and I hadn't been on another date since. At least that's how it was until I met Jasper. Why Jasper was different was something I couldn't explain, even to myself. From the minute I set eyes on him, I knew he would rock my world, and he did. He completely turned my life around. My philosophy of "no repeats, no dates, no saying I love you" went out the window the day I met Jasper.

On the day we met, he told me he was a virgin. I was shocked upon hearing that because not only was he twenty-three, but he was also drop dead gorgeous with a killer body. I couldn't believe a guy like him hadn't been snatched up before now. He then explained how he had only recently come out of the closet so he was pretty naive in all things sexual. We connected immediately upon meeting, and had been in love and inseparable ever since. As our relationship grew, I was determined to be the one to take his virginity and to show him the pleasures of having a physical relationship with someone you loved. The past month had been full of fun and pleasurable "lessons" for Jasper with me being his teacher. Tonight was the night, the culmination of all of our lessons, as Jasper had finally come to the conclusion that he was ready to have sex. With all of my experience, the thought of being with Jasper made me feel like this was my first time too. And in a way it was, as it would be the first time I made love to someone.

I jumped when the doorbell rang. Buzzing the intercom, I told him, "Get your sexy ass up here!" My voice was full of bravado that I did not feel. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. My sexual prowess was legendary. Guys tripped over themselves to give me a blow job in the back room of the clubs, yet I was acting like a teenage girl on prom night. My gay friends were up in arms at the thought of me being off the market. They were upset that I spent all my time with Jasper instead of clubbing with them. I tried going out with them and bringing Jasper along, but it hadn't worked out. Everywhere we went guys were hitting on me, and him, and didn't want to take no for an answer. It got to the point where the both of us just didn't want to go out anymore. I hadn't tricked once since the night Jasper and I met and, if things continued the way I hoped, I wouldn't trick ever again. My mind was reeling with these thoughts. I couldn't believe that I, the guy who laughed at those who made commitments to each other, was looking forward to being monogamous.

The loft door slid open and there he stood, the man who tamed Edward Cullen. "Hey there, sexy." I said smirking at him. "Are you coming or going?"

"Definitely coming, and hopefully more than once." He said sliding the door closed behind him.

He looked delectable, as usual, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him. "Jasper, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" I asked.

"Edward, come on! How many times are you going to ask me the same question? You must have asked me a hundred times between last night and now. Yes, I am sure I want to do this." He shook his head in frustration.

"Okay. I just want to make sure, that's all. This is a big step and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for you." My excitement was getting the best of me. I felt like a little kid in a candy store.

"Well, cut it out. You're making me feel like a child that doesn't know their own mind." Jasper's voice was laced with frustration. "I know that this experience will be perfect. With you, it could be nothing less."

"I just want to make sure you are ready for this." He had to be completely sure because I knew that once we started, it would be hard for me to stop as I have wanted him so badly and for so long.

"I know that, Edward. Believe me, everything is peachy, okay? I'm ready to lose my virginity, and I want, no need, you to be the one."

"Okay, Jasper. I believe you." And I did with all my heart, a heart I didn't even know I had until he came along. "Did you want something to drink? Or eat?" I asked him in an effort to delay the inevitable and give myself a chance to calm down.

"No on the drink, but I might say yes to the eating part. It depends on whether or not you are on the menu." He replied with a big smile and a wink.

"I'm on the menu alright, but just as an appetizer or dessert. You, my friend, are the main course." He laughed out loud when I said that. His laugh was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh with him. When the laughter died down, the mood turned serious.

Jasper moved closer to me and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. The slightest touch of his lips to mine was enough to cause my dick to harden. We continued kissing as I moved us towards my bedroom. Once there, I lifted Jasper's shirt off of him and threw it on the floor. Throwing him back on the bed, my mouth found his nipple and I began to lick and suck it. Jasper's moans filled the room and I could feel his arousal pressing against my thigh. Moving over to his other nipple, I continued my kissing and sucking. Jasper fisted his hands in my hair and bucked his hips up against me. I kissed him, probing his mouth with my tongue. There was something about the way Jasper tasted that made me crazy. It was a mix of coffee and mint and something that was pure Jasper. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders and pulled my t-shirt over my head. Leaving a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, I made my way all the way down to his happy trail. Unsnapping his pants, I pulled them off to find that Jasper was going commando. He was so hard. My heart started racing, my palms were sweaty, and my breath was coming out in pants. His glorious dick was rock hard and oozing precum. Unable to control myself, I licked his head cleaning it up.

"Fuck Edward! You keep doing shit like that and I'm not going to make it to the main event." He gasped. It took everything in me not to cum right then.

"It's okay, babe. Let me do this for you to relax you. It'll be easier if you are already warmed up." I smirked at him. He just rolled his eyes at me looking delicious, as usual.

Dipping my tongue into his slit caused him to thrust his hips up at me. I put one hand on his hip to hold him down. "Hmm, Jasper. You taste delicious." Taking his dick into my mouth, I bobbed my head up and down. I alternated between sucking it in deep and running my tongue up and down his length. Jasper was moaning continuously tossing his head from side to side. Wrapping my hand around the base of his dick, I moved it in time with my mouth. He arched his back to push himself deeper into my mouth, and I accepted him. Letting him fuck my mouth, I moaned at the wondrous feeling. He put his fingers lightly in my hair to brace himself.

"Oh, shit, Edward. That feels so good. I'm not gonna last long." I sucked hard, and I could tell he was close to the brink. I took my hand off his hip and reached down to cup his balls. Rolling them gently through my fingers, I sucked him in so deep he hit the back of my throat. "Fuck! I gonna cum!" He yelled, while thrusting his hips up and down erractically.

He came then, shooting hot spurts of cum down my throat. I swallowed it all. After I licked him clean, I finally let his softening cock slip from my mouth. He picked up his head to look at me. He had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Was that good, baby?" I asked while licking my lips suggestively.

"Felt so good." He moaned. "You're a bad boy."

"Sorry, babe, I just couldn't resist." I teased while smirking at him. He frowned at me annoyed because he was at my mercy and he knew it. I gazed down at him. A naked Jasper was an amazing sight, and I couldn't believe this amazing man was mine. Aside from the gorgeous curly blond hair and deep blues eyes, he had plump, pink lips, and a body to drool over.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled snapping me out of my little trance.

"You know it, babe." I answered while stripping off my boxers and jeans. My dick was already rock hard between the kissing, the blow job, and the ogling of Jasper's body so it was standing at attention. "Can't you tell?" I joked. Climbing back on the bed, I situated myself between Jasper's legs and gave him a deep kiss. Pulling back from him so I could see his face, I grabbed ahold of his legs and lifted them up. "I'm going to put them on my shoulders, okay?" He nodded. "This will make it easier for me to prepare you, and penetrate you." I could feel Jasper tense up when I said the word penetrate. "Don't worry, Jasper. I won't hurt you." He visibly relaxed and gave me a soft smile.

"Um, Edward?" He stammered. I gave him a nod motioning for him to continue. "Well, way back in high school we had a lecture about safe sex and I was wondering..." He trailed off.

"No wondering necessary, Jasper. You may have had a lecture in school, but now you are going to have a demonstration." I reached over, grabbed the condom and ripped open the package with my teeth. I handed it to Jasper. "Go ahead, put it on me." He took the condom, but hesitated. "Come on now, slip it on my dick." I lifted myself up on my hands to give him better access to my rock hard dick. I could feel his hands shaking as he slipped the condom on me. I picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some on my fingers, and on his ass.

"Wow!" He yelped as he jumped alittle on the bed. "That's cold!"

"It'll warm up." I promised him as I slid one of my fingers down to his puckered hole and caressed it. His body tensed again when he felt my finger press through his tight ring of muscles and gain entrance to his warm, wet heat. "It's okay, Jasper. I promise I'll go slow. We've done this part before. You know I won't hurt you. If I don't prepare you the right way, it will be uncomfortable for you."

"I trust you, Edward." And I could tell by the look in his eyes that he did.

I continued to thrust my finger in and out of him while I caressed his dick with my other hand. When I felt he was ready, I added another finger and continued to work him scissoring my fingers to loosen him up. Watching his eyes, I could see them darken and go out of focus. I knew that meant he was deep in the throes of pleasure and that's exactly where I needed him to be. Removing my fingers from his body, I placed the tip of my dick at his entrance.

"You ready, baby?" I asked him while brushing his hair off his face.

"Yes, please. I need you, Edward." He answered. He lifted his body up off the bed to kiss me. The kiss was passionate, needy and desperate all at the same time. While he was distracted by our kiss, I pressed my dick against his entrance letting just the head slip in.

"Shit, Edward!" He yelled as his body tensed up.

My body froze allowing him time to adjust to me. "Are you okay, Jasper? I'll stop if you want."

"Don't you dare! I'm fine, just go slow, okay?" I could feel his body slowly start to relax.

Nodding my head, I proceeded to press myself inside of him inch by inch. Jasper turned his head from side to side and moaned incoherently the whole time. When I was finally fully inside him, I stopped. "How do you feel?"

"Weirdly full, but good." He rasped out during deep breaths.

"Great. I'm going to try moving now, okay?" Jasper nodded his head in agreement. Pulling out just a little bit, I had to laugh when he moaned and closed his eyes. "Feel good, Jasper?"

"Fuck yes, Edward! More, please." He begged.

Complying with his wishes, I started thrusting in and out of him at a slow, steady pace. "I want you to always remember this so no matter who you are ever with, I will be there." I continued stroking his dick, rubbing my finger over the tip to wipe the precum that was oozing out of his slit. Jasper was moaning and fisting the sheets as I continued to fuck him. No not fuck him, make love to him for the first time. I couldn't believe how incredible it felt being inside of him. With all of the men I had been with, none of them had ever felt as good as Jasper did. While inside of him I felt complete, satisfied, and as if I were finally where I truly belonged. More determined than ever to please him, I angled my hips a little to try to hit his sweet spot. After a couple of thrusts, Jasper screamed out, "Holy shit, Edward!" and I knew I found it.

Continuing to thrust at that angle so I hit his prostate every time, I increased my pace. The familiar coil in my stomach was starting to build and I knew I would be cumming soon. Being inside of Jasper for the first time was so incredible that it was killing my staying power. This was a problem I had never encountered with anyone else. Being with Jasper was causing my body to react in ways I never thought possible before. I closed my eyes to enjoy the powerful feelings coursing through me as I continued to thrust in and out of him. Jasper began raising his hips to meet mine with every thrust. He lifted himself up on his elbows and grabbed my head to kiss me. The more we kissed, the faster I thrusted into him. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissing Jasper and to be inside of him at the same time. The dual sensations of pleasure were making me crazy.

I could feel my dick swell inside of him. "Fuck, Jasper, baby, I'm close. Cum for me, please." I pleaded as I continued pumping his dick in time with my thrusts.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming, shit". His dick erupted, shooting hot cum all over our stomachs. I could feel his ass clutching around my dick. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. The sight of him was enough to throw me over the edge. "Oh God, Jasper!" I could feel my dick get impossibly harder before pumping my cum erratically within him. I finally stilled and looked at him. He looked beautiful, all flushed with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His hair was all messed up and he looked throughly fucked. Which he was, by me. This thought caused my lips to break out into a big smile.

Jasper smiled back at me. "Oh baby, that was better than I could have ever imagined." He whispered. "Thank you for making my first time so memorable. I will never forget it."

I leaned over him kissing him softly. "I know baby, I feel the same. This was a memorable first time for me, too."

Jasper chuckled. "Sorry, Edward, but I know your reputation. This is far from your first time."

I repeated my thought from earlier. "You are right about that Jasper. It may not be the first time I've fucked, but it is definitely the first time I've made love."

His eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I love you, Edward, so much. I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me."

"I love you too Jasper, more than anything. You've changed me in ways I never thought possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."

How I had gotten to this point, I would never know. In a few short months I went from confirmed bachelor to a man in love. More than that, I wanted commitment which is something I had always shied away from in the past. Jasper brought my cold heart back to life and now I wanted to have it all with him. How we would manage forever was something that remained to be seen. For right now I was where I wanted to be. I was in a happy and beautiful place, and that place was in the arms of one Jasper Whitlock.

**A/N 2 Hope you enjoyed it, Jen. Happy Birthday with much love from your DMT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello all! This is the gift that keeps on giving! This was supposed to be a little one-shot I wrote in honor of OCDJen's birthday, but between all the QaF fans out there and the boys screaming in my head, I had to continue it. This story is a combination of my favorite show "Queer as Folk" and "Twilight". Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to OCDJen for prereading and working her magic, and to my beta, JessDS, for fixing my mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own either, but if I ever got my hands on Gale Harold you'd never see either of us again!

Chapter Two

The music in Club Xanadu was blasting. The strobe lights were flashing, and the dance floor was filled with the bodies of gorgeous men with hot bods burning up the floor; business as usual for a Friday night. I was hanging out at the bar with my friends feeling bored, which was unusual for me. Normally, I would have had my dick sucked in the back room twice by now, but I just didn't feel like it tonight. I guess after doing this for ten years, it was finally losing its luster.

"Hey, Edward, what's up? Why aren't you dancing?" My friend Matt yelled over the music. Matt and I had been friends since we were fourteen. He always had a crush on me and wanted our relationship to be more than friends, but I always discouraged that. I just didn't feel that way about him. He was like the brother I never had, and I didn't want to do anything to affect that relationship. Unfortunately, Matt never accepted that and still carried the hope that one day we would end up together.

"No reason. The music's just not doing it for me tonight. You seem to be enjoying yourself." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Have you seen the guys out there? There's a group of frat guys, and they are totally hot!" He grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah, I noticed. Well, go on out there and hook one for yourself. Maybe you could teach him a thing or two." I continued scanning the dance floor in the hopes that someone out there would catch my interest.

"You certainly could. Come on and dance with me. We'll pick up a couple of guys and have a great time." Matt was always pushing for us to have a threesome, but I always vetoed that as well. It would have blurred the lines of our relationship and that was something that would be more trouble than it was worth. And to top it off, as tempting as it sounded, I just wasn't tempted. What the fuck was happening to me?

"Not tonight, Matt, but you go ahead and have a blast." I waved him away.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. You might turn me down, but you never turn down a chance to pick up a hottie." He stood there, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Nothing is wrong; I just don't feel like it tonight. Had a rough day at work and I'm a little tired, really. Go on; fuck 'em for the both of us." I pushed him back onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of meaningless faces and bodies. Deciding I wanted to leave, I got into a heated discussion with my friend Emmett. "Listen, Em, I understand that you are not ready to go, but I am. Since I'm your ride, you need to leave now, or call a cab."

"Come on, Edward. How many times have I been stuck here waiting for you to get your dick sucked before we could leave? Too many to count, that's how many!" Emmett was super pissed, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave, now.

"Listen, Em, I'm sorry, but I am out of here." As I turned to leave, it happened. Or should I say, he happened. He was gorgeous. Honey blond curls, hot bod, and when he caught me staring, I could see he had blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes. He was dancing with some asshole I fucked months ago, and I could tell by the way he moved his body that he would be a good one to get to know. "Alright, Em, another half hour, but that's it."

Emmett looked at me with his mouth hanging open. I never gave in, never. "Shut your mouth before someone sticks their dick in it. Although, you'd probably like that." I said while leaning back against the bar. I never took my eyes off the blond god on the dance floor, and he kept stealing glances at me as well.

"Thanks, Edward. Half an hour it is." Emmett boomed as he took off in the direction of the back room.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself off the bar and walked over to where my next conquest was dancing. Moving behind him, I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Just so you know, Ramon is the size of a Ticonderoga #2, after it's been sharpened." I moved to the side, and started dancing with him and Ramon. Ramon gave me the biggest smile and a wink. I shook my head, no. I didn't do repeats, and if I did, I wouldn't do it with a miniature dick, that's for sure. "I'm Edward, by the way." I whispered in his ear again.

He leaned towards me and said. "Hey, Edward. I'm Jasper. Thanks for the tip." He laughed, showing two delicious dimples on his cheeks.

Damn, he was even more gorgeous when he smiled. I continued dancing with Jasper and Ramon. At one point Emmett came over to tell me he was ready to leave, but I blew him off. He was understandably confused as I put up such a fuss about staying. He looked from me to Jasper and back again. He had to know that something was going on, because he knew I already did Ramon and I don't do repeats, as I've said before.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Edward." He yelled over the music.

"Not now, Emmett. Let's meet up in an hour, okay?" I said never taking my eyes off of Jasper.

"Sure, Edward, whatever you say." He replied before taking off.

As one song flowed into another, Jasper and I slowly made our way closer to each other until Ramon was no longer part of our little group. He must have realized what was going on because, giving us one last look, he turned and started dancing with the guys behind us.

Reaching out, I grabbed Jasper's hips and pulled him closer to me. He wasn't much shorter than me, just an inch or so, so I only had to look down on him a little bit. He put his hands on my shoulders, and started swaying his hips against mine. I hissed in pleasure as his hard dick rubbed against mine, and I pulled him even closer. Rubbing my hips against him, I slid one hand up his back and into his silky soft hair. He closed his eyes and moaned as I grabbed his hair in my hand and pulled his head back. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and I could see they were full of lust.

Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his in a chaste kiss. Immediately upon our lips touching, I felt a connection with him. I'd never experience anything like it before and I'd kissed a lot of guys. Jasper's lips parted and I could feel his tongue brushing against my lips seeking entrance. Allowing his tongue into my mouth, I savored my first taste of him. He tasted like cinnamon and mint, probably some kind of gum, and something else that was just Jasper. Pulling his head closer to mine, I plundered his mouth, sticking my tongue in as far as I could and making love to his mouth with mine. Jasper's moans vibrated against my mouth and I moaned in response. Moving my lips, I peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He tilted his head to give me better access, and I licked my way back up his neck to his ear. "Come home with me." I whispered. I needed to fuck him, and now!

The change in Jasper was immediate. He stiffened up and pushed himself out of my grasp. "Sorry, not interested." He said while looking down at his hands.

"What the fuck? You're over here making out with me and rubbing your dick against mine and you're not interested?" _Was he for real, or was this some fucking game to him?_

"Listen, Edward, I'm sorry, I just...I can't hear myself think here. Can we go somewhere and talk?" He turned those baby blues on me and I was lost.

"Like my place." I said, being facetious.

He blushed. "No, not your place. How about we go grab a cup coffee, okay? I'm not ready for our time together to end, but I'm not ready to take the next step either."

Normally, I would have told him to fuck off and I would have grabbed some twink to suck me off in the back room. But, there was something about him that was making me act so out of character. "Sure, we can go to the Liberty Diner. Do you have a car?"

"Yes. Why?" He asked, confused.

"Well, I came with my friends and I'm their ride. If I go with you, I have to give them my Jeep so I'll need you to drive me home." I said twirling my Jeep keys in my hand.

"Oh, okay, no problem. I can drive you home later, after we talk." He said while smiling.

"Great. Be right back." I headed to the back room and found Emmett pounding some twink into next week. "I'm leaving. Here are my keys. Pick me up in the morning for work." Slipping the keys into his pocket, I headed back to Jasper ignoring Emmett's gasp of surprise.

The ride to the diner was quiet. Internally, I was praying to a God I wasn't sure I believed in that Matt's mom wouldn't be working the graveyard shift. If she was, Jasper and I wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise. Debbie was a great woman, and she had a big heart, but she was as nosy as anything.

When we walked into the diner, I quickly scanned the room letting out a sigh of relief when I realized Deb wasn't here.

Motioning for Jasper to sit, I hopped into the booth across from him and waved the waiter over.

"Hey, Edward. Who's this?" He asked while getting out his order pad.

"Kenny, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Kenny, the waiter." I introduced them without ever taking my eyes off of Jasper.

"Hi, Kenny." Jasper said. Hearing him talk for the first time outside of the club with the blaring music, made me realize he had a slight southern twang. Fuck me now.

Kenny gave Jasper a brief glance and turned his attention back to me. "You look great tonight, Edward. But, then again, you always look great." Kenny said, with a smarmy smile.

"Thanks Kenny, but the answer is still no. Can you bring me a decaf coffee?" Kenny nodded.

"Sure, Edward. Anything for you." He replied while turning on his heel.

"Wait up, Kenny! You forgot to get Jasper's order." What a dick! Just because I wouldn't fuck him, he was going to ignore Jasper.

"So sorry. What will you have?" He asked with a fake smile.

"A decaf tea would be fine, with lemon, not milk." Jasper said smiling back at him.

After Kenny left, the silence continued. I looked at Jasper and Jasper looked at his hands. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Jasper. What's up? What happened back there at the club? I thought you were as interested in me as I was in you, but then you did an about face and everything changed."

"I know, Edward, and I'm sorry. I never should have led you on like that. It's just that you are so hot and sexy and..." He blushed again and looked down at the table.

He was just too darn cute, and Edward Cullen didn't do cute. But, maybe, just this once, I would. What the hell was I thinking?

Reaching out my hand, I put it over his and held it there. "Thanks for the compliments, Jasper. I can say the same for you, and I will." Leaning over the table, I put my face close to his, forcing him to look at me. "I think you're sexy, gorgeous, and oh so fucking hot." I smiled as I saw his blush deepen.

Our little moment was disrupted by Kenny clearing his throat. "Sorry to bother you lovebirds, but here's your order." He plopped down the coffee and tea and stormed off. Kenny had been trying to get me to fuck him for the last year, but I wasn't interested. First of all, he wore makeup and that wasn't my style, and second of all, he got fucked by so many people that God only knew what kind of germs he had. From what I heard, he wasn't always safe, and I was.

"What's his problem?" Jasper asked while squeezing the lemon into his tea.

"Nothing, he just wants me to fuck him and I won't." I replied.

"Why not? From what I hear, you are quite the lover, and you get around." He said as he sipped his tea.

"Maybe so, but I'm picky about who I'm with, and Kenny doesn't fit the bill." I responded.

"Do I?" He asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Most definitely." I said suggestively. Leaning over, I pressed my lips to his and felt the same connection I felt the first time we kissed. "Come home with me, please." I begged, and Edward Cullen never begged. _What the fuck was this guy doing to me?_

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry." Wringing his hands, he looked up at me with frightened eyes.

Something was going on here, and I was going to find out what. "You said you thought I was sexy, and hot, so what's the deal? Why won't you come home with me?" I asked, while sipping my coffee.

"Cause I'm a virgin, that's why." He blurted out.

I spit my coffee out all over the table, and Jasper. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled.

"Shhh. Keep your voice down. I don't want everybody to know." He said while looking around. After realizing that no one was paying attention to us, he calmed down, grabbed a few napkins, and dried off his shirt.

"Come on, man. You're pulling my leg, aren't you?" A virgin? As gorgeous and sexy as he was? No fucking way! He had to be pulling my leg, but why?

"No, I'm not." He replied.

"How old are you?" I asked while trying to figure this out.

"Twenty-three." He answered as he looked at me defiantly.

"How have you managed to stay a virgin all this time? As hot as you are, I figured someone would have gotten you a long time ago." I know I would have.

"Well, I only recently came out of the closet, and I'm kind of inexperienced in things of the sexual nature. I dated a lot of girls, but never did anything with them. The feelings just weren't there."

"I can certainly relate to that. In college, I tried fucking a few girls. I always got off, but only by thinking of having my dick in some football player's ass." Chuckling, I reached a hand out to Jasper. He took my hand in his and smiled. It was unbelievable that I connected with Jasper immediately upon meeting him. This had never happened to me before. Normally if a trick turned me down, which never happened by the way, I would have been long gone. For some reason though, Jasper was different. I had known that from the minute I laid eyes on him.

"It must have been scary for you coming out tonight then, or do you do that a lot?" I knew it had to be his first time in Xanadu, I would have noticed him if he had been there before.

"No, actually, it was my first time in a gay club." He responded.

"Who were you there with?" It dawned on me that he left without letting anyone know where he was going.

"I was by myself." He answered.

"Your first time in a gay club and you came by yourself?" Wow, he had some balls to do that.

"I told you, I just came out of the closet. My parents know, and my sister. That's it. I didn't tell any of my friends yet. I couldn't ask my mom, dad or sister to come, so I had to go it alone." He shrugged his shoulders while taking another sip of his tea.

"Good for you. My first time, I went with Matt. We were shaking in our Levi's the whole night, and ended up going home and jacking off cause we were too afraid to do anything with anybody." I laughed remembering that night. Man, I was scared shitless, Matt too.

"How old were you when you went? I mean, if you don't mind me asking?" Damn, he was adorable.

"No." I said smiling at him. "I don't mind. We were sixteen. We had gotten fake ID's from some kid at school. I was always tall, so I had no problem getting in. Matt had to argue a little, but after slipping the guy a twenty, he was in like Flynn."

"So you guys were two innocent little virgins out on the town. Did your parents know you were gay?"

"First off, I wasn't a virgin, though Matt still was. Second of all, no my parents didn't know at the time that I was gay. They still don't. Matt's mom knows and she's been pretty cool about it." I could feel my whole body stiffen at the mention of my parents. Carlisle and Esme were not the kind of parents you confided in.

"You lost your virginity at sixteen?" He was flabbergasted at the thought.

"Actually, I was fourteen." Smirking, I leaned back in the booth.

"How? I mean, with who?" He looked totally confused and slightly in awe of me as well.

"That's a story for another day my friend." I wasn't about to tell him about my exploits with the gym teacher just yet.

"Okay, another question then. Your parents don't know? How could they not? Why haven't you told them?" He demanded crossing his arms across his chest.

Whoa! Annoyed Jasper was definitely a hot Jasper. I'd have to remember that. "Let me just say that we don't have a good relationship as it is. In fact, we really have no relationship to speak of." I couldn't even remember the last time I spoke to either of them. It had to have been months ago.

"That's sad. I don't know what I'd do without my parents and my sister. They are the only support system I have." He said while wringing his hands together.

"I don't need your pity, Jasper." I said while standing up from the table. "Thanks for the coffee, I'm out of here." Fuck him. I didn't need his pity. I didn't need anyone feeling sorry for me. It wasn't part of the Edward Cullen handbook.

"Edward, wait! What just happened? What did I say?" I could see him throw a twenty on the table as I stormed out of the diner.

"Edward. Hey, wait up! I thought I was driving you home?"

Turning around, I pushed him up against the wall of the diner. "I don't need your ride home, and I certainly don't need your pity, so fuck off!" As I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm.

"Pity? You think I feel pity for you? Why would you think that?" He asked.

"That's sad, Edward." I mimicked him. "You don't have your parents support and I do blah blah blah." Enough was enough; I pulled my arm from his grasp and kept going.

"Hey, don't walk away from me. Give me a chance to defend myself." He demanded of me.

Stopping at the lamppost, I turned towards him, crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against it. "You have one minute. Go."

"Fuck you, Edward. I'll take as long as I want." He said while walking towards me. "You think I pity you? Pity is the last emotion I feel when I look at you. Yeah, I feel bad you can't tell your parents, but it's obvious you have a big support system of your own with your friends."

When he finally reached me, he pressed his body against mine. Pulling my arms open, he placed them on his hips, and put his arms around my neck.

"When I look at you..." He continued his rant. "I feel desire, want, passion, awe and an overwhelming feeling of need. I need you, Edward and I think you feel the same way about me too."

Looking into his beautiful eyes, I had to bite down the typical Cullen response of _"Fuck off. I don't need anyone, least of all you."_ Instead, I said something I never thought I'd say. "Jasper, will you go out with me?"

He smiled, the biggest smile, showing off his dimples, and nodded his head yes.

And there, under the lamppost, a relationship was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Wow! I am amazed at the reviews I received for the last chapter. Who would have thought that a little birthday ditty would turn into this! Massive thanks to my pre reader, OCDJen. This story is all her fault, and this chapter was written to her specification. I asked her what she wanted Jasper's first lesson to be, and this is what she picked. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to my beta, JessDS, for fixing my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don'****t own Twilight or Queer as Folk, but I do wish I could get my hands on Gale Harold. Enough said.**

"_When I look at you..." He continued his rant. "I feel desire, want, passion, awe and an overwhelming feeling of need. I need you, Edward and I think you feel the same way about me too."_

_Looking into his beautiful eyes, I had to bite down the typical Cullen response of "Fuck off. I don't need anyone, least of all you." Instead, I said something I never thought I'd say. "Jasper, will you go out with me?"_

_He smiled, the biggest smile, showing off his dimples, and nodded his head yes._

_And there, under the lamppost, a relationship was born. _

Chapter Three

Shit! Where the fuck was the shirt I was looking for? Jasper was due at my loft in five minutes, and I couldn't find the shirt I wanted for the life of me. Taking a deep breath, I slowly went through the closet one more time. Finally, I found it. Throwing it on, I quickly buttoned it and ran my fingers through my hair one last time. No matter what I did, I could never tame it, so I mostly just left it alone.

Hearing the buzzer, I quickly ran over and pressed the intercom. "Yes?"

"Edward, it's Jasper." Damn, just the sound of his voice made my dick hard.

Pressing the buzzer, I answered him. "Come on up. I'm on the top floor."

Pacing back and forth in anticipation, I stopped to slide open my front door. I couldn't believe how nervous I was about this date tonight. With all the guys I've been with, you'd think it would be a piece of cake. The problem was, though, that Jasper was different. He wasn't just another trick, someone to use to get off . There was something about him that captivated me. He was so different from anyone else that I was actually going on a date, my real first date! Who would have thought? Not me, that's for sure.

Hearing the elevator stop, I turned to face the open door. When Jasper stepped out, my heart started pounding in my chest. He was even more gorgeous than I remembered from our meeting a week ago. His blue button down emphasized his eyes, and his jeans were tight in all the right places.

"Hey, man. Come on in." I said, motioning him into the loft.

"Wow. Great place you got here." He kept looking around. "I really like your kitchen."

I laughed. "Thanks. I'm pretty fond of it myself. Can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you are having is good." He continued walking around and went up the steps that led to my bedroom.

"Wow! Great bedroom. I love how it's raised up from the rest of the loft. Very nice!" He said smiling at me and coming into the kitchen.

Laughing, I handed him his Jim Beam. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it. The design is my own, so it really expresses who I am. When I finished college and moved here, I wanted a fresh start, and a place I could call my own. This is it." Clinking my glass against his, I looked him right in the eye.

"Here's to new beginnings." I said smirking at him.

"Here's to new beginnings." He said smiling at me. "What's on the agenda for tonight? You were a little cryptic on the phone last night."

"I figured we'd have a drink here, and then head over to that Thai place on Liberty Avenue. You like Thai?" I asked. _Shit!_ The realization hit me that I had never even  
checked with him before making the reservation. My first date and I was already failing at it.

"Love it, and I've been dying to try that place." He said downing his drink.

"Great. I guess we should get going then." Taking his glass, I put them both in the sink and turned around only to find Jasper right behind me.

"Whoa, what's up?" I asked backing up to the counter behind me.

"Nothing, it's just that you didn't even give me a kiss hello. Is something wrong?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just didn't want to overstep, that's all." I answered nervously. Shit, I couldn't believe I was fucking nervous! Me! Edward Cullen! King of Liberty Avenue, was fucking nervous like a sixteen year old going on his first date. Deciding to take control, I put my hands on Jasper's hips and pulled him closer to me.

"If it's a kiss you want, then it's a kiss you'll get." Crashing my lips to his, I savored his taste. It was a mix of Beam and mint and something that was just Jasper. He ran his hands up my chest and into my hair pulling me closer to him. Feeling his arousal against my thigh, I cupped his ass and pulled him closer to me to create the friction my dick was craving. Jasper moaned into my mouth and ground his hips against mine. Knowing that if this kept going we would never make it out of the apartment, I broke away from the kiss.

Jasper opened his eyes and gazed at me. He looked fucking delectable. His face was lightly flushed, his lips a little swollen, and his eyes were full of lust, desire and a little confusion.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He asked continuing to run his fingers through my hair.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that if we keep this up, we won't make it out of this loft tonight." I answered as honestly as I could.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that." He said bashfully. "You look awfully hot in your black jeans and sleeveless shirt."

"Don't tempt me, Jasper. We are going out because I want to take you on a proper date. There's enough time for that stuff later." Letting go of him, I moved over to the counter to get my wallet, phone and keys. Jasper followed me to the door.

"Promise?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Scout's honor." I said smiling at him while holding up my fingers.

He laughed. "I find it hard to believe you were ever a boy scout."

"You might just be surprised with what you learn about me, Jasper. I'm a man of many secrets." I said smirking at him.

"There is no doubt in my mind about that. All I can say is that I can't wait to learn your secrets, one by one." He said.

Laughing, I waved him out the door.

We spent the walk to the Thai place talking about different things. We talked about work. I couldn't believe it when he told me he heard about Cullen Incorporated, but yet he hadn't figured out that I was the Cullen. As we walked, I explained that Cullen Incorporated was my advertising agency. Even though I was only twenty-six, I had been in business for two years and was turning a profit. Prior to that, I worked at Vanguard Advertising. Once my boss tried to screw me on an account, but I screwed him instead. I took more than half his clientele and started my own agency.

Jasper seemed to be duly impressed by my initiative and my success, which scored me some brownie points with him. We then moved on to talking about Jasper. He was a history teacher at Carnegie Mellon, which impressed me to no end. He had graduated college a year early, and had completed his Master's Degree already. He was currently working on his doctorate. To say I was in awe of his accomplishment would be an understatement. He was fucking amazing as far as I was concerned. By this point, we had reached the restaurant and I ushered Jasper in.

Once inside, the waiter showed us to our table and took our drink orders. While waiting for our drinks, I reached across the table and grabbed Jasper's hand.

"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me tonight, Jasper." I said rubbing small circles on his hand.

"Me, too. I'm having a really nice time." He smiled at me.

"Edward, is that you?" _Fuck no. Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was? _Looking up, I could see it was exactly who I thought it would be, Matt. I leaned back into my chair pulling my hand out of Jasper's.

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like Thai?" That was one of the reasons I picked the fucking place, because he didn't like it. The last thing I wanted to do was run into someone from my crowd.

"I don't, but Dave wanted some, so we stopped in to pick it up. Then, we're heading to the diner so I can get some meatloaf and lemon bars." He answered while looking back and forth between Jasper and myself.

Jasper was looking at me expectantly. Resigning myself to the unavoidable, I introduced them. "Jasper, this is my friend, Matt. Matt, this is Jasper." I didn't have to explain to Matt who Jasper was. It was none of his business. Unfortunately, Jasper disagreed.

"Hi Matt, nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock, Edward's date." He said while holding out his hand for Matt to shake.

Matt looked down at his hand and busted out laughing. "Date? Ha, you're pretty funny, Jasper."

"Funny? Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not joking." Jasper was clearly confused by Matt's behavior, and I felt myself losing control of the situation.

Matt turned serious. "Yeah, okay. Edward's never been on a date in his fucking life." He yelled to Jasper.

Enough was enough. "Matt, calm down, and I have so been on a date, in college." I said trying to divert Matt's attention to me.

"Yeah, one date, and you left him sitting at the table so you could fuck the waiter in the back room." He said while laughing again.

Looking at Jasper, I could see the confusion wash over his face. "That was eight years ago, Matt. I've matured a lot since then."

"You haven't been on a date since!" He insisted.

Jasper looked at me, ignoring Matt completely. "Is this true, Edward? Am I your first date since that fateful one?"

How to answer? How did he want me to answer? Deciding that being honest was the way to go, I nodded my head. "Yes, Jasper. You are the first guy I've gone out with since that disastrous date eight years ago." I looked up to see his reaction.

His face broke out into the biggest smile. "Well, that's just great Edward." He turned to Matt, still smiling. "Would you mind leaving us alone now? We are a little busy." He said while reaching across for my hand.

I had a decision to make. If I grabbed Jasper's hand, Matt would freak out and blab to everyone how I, Edward Cullen, was on a fucking date. On the other hand, if I didn't grab Jasper's hand, I had a feeling he would get up and leave. What to do? How far was I willing to take this? Was I willing to bet my reputation as the Stud of Liberty Avenue against a date with Jasper Whitlock? Taking one look into his beautiful blue eyes, I decided that yes, I was willing to risk my reputation.

Reaching out, I grabbed Jasper's hand in mine and turned to look at Matt. "Jasper's right, we are a little busy. Would you mind getting lost?" I asked.

"I don't fucking believe it!" Matt shrieked. "You are on a fucking date. Wait until the guys hear about this!" He said, while high tailing it out of the restaurant.

Turning back to Jasper, I could see he still had that smile on his face. "I'm really sorry about that, Jasper. Matt has no filter at all. He just says whatever he thinks."

"It's fine Edward. I'm actually glad we ran into him." He said still smiling.

"You are?" I asked incredulous.

"Yes. Given your reputation, I was a little unsure about our date tonight. I was feeling like a small fish in a big pond, you know? One of many? But after hearing from Matt how I'm your first date in eight years, it made me feel pretty darn special." He finished his smile stretching even wider.

Before I had a chance to respond, the waiter returned with our drinks. How something negative had turned into a positive, I would never know. But, I was damn glad about it.

The rest of dinner went smoothly, with no interruptions. We talked about our friends and family, or my lack thereof. Jasper's family seemed very supportive of him and I was glad of that. His mother, Kate, and his father Eleazar were very accepting of his lifestyle, as was his twin sister, Rosalie. His friends were a mixed group; some were very supportive, and others had cut him off at the knees. One, a guy named Jacob, who used to be his best friend, actually beat him up. I promised myself that if I ever ran into this Jacob guy, I would kick his ass for hurting my Jasper. _My Jasper? Where the fuck did that come from? _Shaking my head to clear my thought, I began to answer Jasper's questions about my family.

"My biological family was a wash, but I have a lot of friends that are like family to me." I said.

"What do you mean a wash? Weren't they supportive of you when you came out?" He asked

"No, cause I never came out to them." I could see he was surprised at my answer.

"You mean, your family doesn't know? Why not?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't get along with them, I don't like them, and they don't like me. It's none of their fucking business. Why would I tell them?" I was starting to get pissed off now, and I was having a hard time controlling my temper.

"Cause they are your family?" The innocence in his eyes was unbelievable. He really couldn't comprehend how horrible my family really was. Well, I was going to have to let him know.

"My family? Let me tell you about my fucking family." I said raising my voice. "My father never wanted me. He tried to get my mother to have an abortion, but she's a holy roller and refused. He's made me pay for being born ever since I turned six. My mother is a drunk, who stood by and let my father beat me and my sister whenever he got drunk. My sister is a cunt who tried to blame me for all the shit she did so my dad would hit me and not her. That's who my fucking family is. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I went to college, and never looked back. I haven't spoken to any of them in over a year, and I'd like to keep it that way." I finished my rant half out of breath and sweating profusely.

Jasper looked horrified. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know, and I didn't mean to push you. Please, accept my apology. Again, I'm so sorry."

Anger rose up in me and I had to fight hard to beat it down. My initial reaction was to tell Jasper to go fuck himself and walk out, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. This wasn't his fault. He didn't deserve to have me lash out at him. I sighed deeply, and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's okay, Jasper. It's not your fault I have a fucking dysfunctional family." Looking around, I realized some people were staring at us probably because I had raised my voice. Signaling the waiter for the check, I turned back to Jasper.

"How about we get out of here and finished this discussion somewhere a little more private?" I asked still holding his hand in mine.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I'd like that Edward."

After I paid the check, we walked back to my place in silence. Upon entering the loft, I headed straight for the fridge and poured myself a double shot of Beam. Lifting up the bottle, I asked Jasper if he wanted one.

"Sure, Edward. I'll join you." He said while going to sit on the couch.

Grabbing another glass, I brought both glasses and the bottle over to the couch. Pouring Jasper his first shot, I poured another for myself. Handing Jasper his, I clinked our glasses together and downed my shot. Jasper drank his, and put his glass and mine back on the table. Leaning back on the couch, I closed my eyes. So far, this night had been a fucking disaster. I couldn't believe that Jasper was still here.

"Edward? Are you awake?" Jasper asked.

Opening my eyes, I found him hovering over me. "Yes, I'm awake, just pondering which hole I want to crawl into that's all."

"Why? There's no reason to be embarrassed, or upset about what happened tonight." He insisted while moving a little closer to me on the couch.

"Are you fucking kidding me? This night has be a fucking disaster from beginning to end. First, I completely forget to ask you what kind of food you liked before making the reservations. Then, my fucking friend opens his pie hole and tells you about my disastrous one and only date from eight years ago. Lastly, I have to tell you about my fucking dysfunctional fucking family. I have to admit, I'm surprised you are still here." I closed my eyes and leaned back against the couch.

"Edward, look at me." Jasper pleaded. Not being able to refuse him I opened my eyes and gazed into his gorgeous blue ones.

"First of all, this night has not been a disaster. I don't care that you didn't ask me what food I liked. If I didn't like Thai, I know you would have found something else. Wouldn't you?" He asked.

Nodding my head, I motioned for him to continue.

"Secondly, I'm glad your friend Matt told me about your date." At my incredulous expression, he continued. "No, really, I am. You know how special it makes me feel to know that I'm the first guy in eight years that you went on a date with? That's huge! It makes me feel so good every time I think about it." He said with a big smile on his face.

His smile was contagious, and I could feel the corners of my lips turning up a little.

"And last, but not least, I'm sorry you had to have such a horrible family life growing up, but that's in the past. Your present is full of people who care about you and love you, and want to be with you. You don't need your biological family to be loved and wanted. You know that, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, I know that." I answered.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, this has been a successful date." He said sitting back on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with someone as dysfunctional as me?" I asked hoping against hope that he would say yes.

He smiled again. "I'm positive, Edward. Actually, I've been thinking about something and I wanted to run it by you."

"Sure, what's up?" I said questioningly.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, you know I'm a virgin, right?"

I nodded my head smiling at him. "Yes, you told me that."

"Yes, well, I was wondering if you would, um. Shit how do I say this?" He was so adorable all embarrassed and confused.

"Just spit it out Jasper." I said sitting up a little straighter.

"Fuck, okay. I was wondering if you would be my teacher? You know give me lessons?" He asked hesitantly.

"Lessons? What the fuck are you talking about? You're the teacher not me." What the hell was he going on about? He only had one shot, so I knew he wasn't drunk. What was going on?

"I don't mean history lessons, I mean lessons in sex!" He yelled.

Jumping back in my seat, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Hell yes!" I yelled grabbing him and kissing him senseless. Jasper laughed as I kissed him, and then started kissing me back. Breaking apart for air, I kissed my way along his jaw and up to his ear.

"What should our first lesson cover?" I asked while nibbling on his earlobe. Jasper moaned a low throaty moan that went straight to my dick.

"I want to taste you." He answered, mid moan.

I pulled back. "What?"

"Taste, I want to taste you. I want your dick in my mouth. Only problem is, I've never done it before, so I need you to show me how." He said seriously.

"You want me to show you how to suck dick?" Was I dreaming? Had he never had a cock in his mouth, or had his in someone's mouth? Was my cock going to be the first one that ever touched those delectable lips of his? Was my mouth going to be the first mouth that touched his dick? _Shit, I hit the fucking jackpot!_

"Yes, please?" He begged.

Feeling like I died and went to heaven, I said the only thing I could. "Fuck yeah!"

Jasper pulled my head back to his and proceeded to plunged his tongue into my mouth. His kisses were like a drug to me. I was addicted to them, and I couldn't get enough. Lifting up my hands, I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Pushing him back against the couch, I moved and knelt on the floor in front of him. Kissing my way down his neck, I stopped at his right nipple and took it in my mouth. As I alternated between licking and sucking it, I played with his other nipple, tweaking it in my fingers.

Jasper threw his head back on the couch and moaned in pleasure. "Fuck Edward. That feels so good. I didn't know that would feel so good."

"Has no one every played with your nipples before Jasper?" I asked in between licks.

"No, just me, but it's so much better when you do it, Edward." He sighed. I moved my mouth over to his left nipple and gave it the same kind of attention. A thrill went through me when I realized I was the first man to bring Jasper this kind of pleasure.

"Enjoy it baby." I said moving my hand down his chest to his abs. "I want you to enjoy every kiss, lick, bite and touch. You hear me?"

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes."

"Good boy. Now, relax." My mouth followed my hand down his abs to his belly button, and the beginning of his happy trail. If the bulge in his jeans was any indication, I was in for a fucking treat. Popping open his snap, I pulled his zipper down revealing his black briefs.

"Lift your hips up for me, baby." I said. Jasper complied, and I pulled his jeans down to his ankles. He kicked off his shoes, and I pulled his jeans the rest of the way off. Looking back up at him, I could see his eyes full of desire. He brought his hand up and caressed his dick through his briefs. He moaned, and threw his head back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked in a playful manner.

"I can't help it. " He moaned. "I'm so fucking horny. I need you Edward, please."

"Patience baby." I said. "Patience."

Kissing my way down his chest, I pulled his briefs down allowing his dick to spring free. Jasper sighed in relief. His dick was glorious. He was big, not as big as my nine inches, but close, and thick, not as thick as me, but close. He was rock hard, and oozing. Not being able to resist, I stuck my tongue out and licked the head of his dick.

"Fuck, Edward!" Jasper yelled jumping up off the couch.

"What's the matter Jasper? Want me to stop?"

"Hell no! That just... Well I didn't expect it to feel that good." He pulled his briefs all the way off and sat back down. "I feel so stupid." He said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't feel stupid, baby. Just enjoy. All of these sensations are new to you and I want you to enjoy each and every one of them. Got it?" I said while kneeling back in front of him.

"Yes, Edward. I got it." He said sheepishly. I couldn't help but smile at him and give him a quick kiss on his lips.

"Sit back and relax, baby, because I'm going to rock your world." I promised him.

Jasper leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Jasper." I demanded. When he complied, I smiled at him. "You need to watch and learn. When your lesson is over, you need to demonstrate to me that you paid attention." I said smirking at him.

Jasper broke into a big grin. "Yes, sir, Professor Cullen. I can't wait for my test. Will it be an oral exam?" He said laughing.

Him calling me Professor Cullen went straight to my dick, but there wasn't time for that. This was about Jasper. "Those are the only kind of exams I give, Whitlock. I'm a tough grader, so be prepared." He gave me a quick kiss and nodded at me.

Pressing him back against the couch, I put my hands on his thighs and licked his dick from base to tip. Jasper shuddered, and sighed in pleasure. Reaching one hand down, I cupped his balls in my hand and just held them as I licked his dick up and down like an ice cream cone. Jasper started squirming and I pressed my free hand against his hip to hold him in place. Massaging his balls in my hand, I sucked the head of his dick into my mouth, and took him in until my nose hit his pubic hair.

"Holy fuck, Edward!" Jasper yelled while thrusting his hips into the air. Luckily for me, I didn't have a gag reflex or he would have triggered it when his dick hit the back of my throat. He moaned in pleasure. Sucking him hard, I pushed his legs further apart with my hand, and while I continued to caress his balls, I rubbed one finger against the skin behind them.

"Shit, fuck, oh man." Jasper mumbled while tossing his head back and forth. I continued bobbing my head up and down on his dick, sucking the head in every time I reached the top. Taking my mouth off his dick, I had to suppress a laugh at Jasper's whimper of protest. Leaning down, I took one of his balls into my mouth and sucked gently as my other hand caressed his inner thigh. Jasper continued to moan in pleasure and he wrapped his hand around his dick. I pulled his hand off and put it back on the couch. He moaned in protest, but I wouldn't give in. The only one giving Jasper pleasure tonight was me.

I gently let go of his ball, and sucked the other one into my mouth. Moving my free hand from his thigh, I caressed the skin behind his balls and slipped one finger into his crack. Jasper tensed up and squeezed his cheeks around my finger. Continuing to suck on his ball, I waited patiently for him to relax. When he finally did, I caressed his puckered hole and released his ball from my mouth.

As I continued to tease his hole, I sucked his whole dick into my mouth and began to bob up and down on it in earnest. My free hand massaged his balls in time with my sucking and teasing. Jasper was mumbling incoherently and trying desperately to thrust his hips up. The multiple sensations were quickly becoming too much for him to bear. I could feel his balls tightening under my hand, and his thighs were beginning to tremble against my sides. Sucking him in deeply, I felt him hit the back of my throat, and I pressed my finger against his tight ring of muscles. Jasper's whole body froze for a second, and then he let loose.

"Edward, fuck, I'm cumming!" He screamed.

His dick jerked in my mouth and he shot spurt after spurt of hot cum down my throat. His ass cheeks clenched around my finger, and his hands fisted in my hair, holding my head still as he fucked my mouth.

I never let anyone, and I mean fucking anyone, fuck my mouth, but Jasper was different. My sole concern was to give him as much pleasure as I could.

As his thrusts slowed down, I let go of his balls, and removed my finger from his puckered hole. When he stopped thrusting, I let him slip from my mouth. Giving him a quick kiss on his tip, I sat back on my heels and looked at him. He looked fucking amazing. His hair was crazy from his tossing his head back and forth, his face was flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat, his bottom lip was swollen from him biting on it, and he sat there, legs spread, dick limp, looking spent. I couldn't help but smile at him in satisfaction. He smiled back at me.

"Damn Edward. That was….I mean, there are no words. I never in my life thought anything could ever feel that good." He said while smiling that dopey smile.

"I'm so glad baby. I wanted your first time to be memorable." Hm, I was the only guy to ever taste Jasper Whitlock. My dick got even harder and was straining uncomfortably against the zipper of my jeans. Standing up, I went to move to the kitchen when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going, Edward? I thought I was getting MY oral exam now?" He asked.

"Oh, you are, don't worry. Just grabbing a bottle of water. Want one?" He nodded at me happily. Grinning to myself, I grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. What the fuck was wrong with me? I actually felt giddy that I made Jasper feel so good. Normally, I didn't give a fuck. Sure, I wanted my trick to cum, but I didn't care if it was mind blowing or not. What was it about Jasper that made him so different from everyone else?

Heading back to the couch, I handed Jasper his bottle of water and proceeded to gulp mine down. While I was so engaged, I felt his hands on my belt buckle.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Getting ready for my exam. All good boy scouts are prepared, you know." He said smiling at me.

I chuckled at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Whitlock?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Okay then." I said nodding to him. "Go to it." Putting my water bottle down on the table, I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Are you going to stand there? Or are you going to sit down?" He asked nervously.

"I'll do whatever you want." I answered. "This is your dog and pony show."

Looking around the loft, his eyes settled on the post in the middle of the room. "There." HHHHe said. "Lean against there."

Moving over to the pole, I leaned back against it and kept my hands at my side. This was Jasper's show and I wasn't going to interfere in any way. Jasper walked over to me. He was still completely naked, only now his dick was semi erect. My mouth watered at the thought of tasting him again. When he finally reached me, he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and unbuttoned my shirt. Pushing if off my shoulders, he kissed his way down my chest giving special attention to my nipples as I had done to his. So far, so good.

His hands got busy with my belt buckle, and when he unsnapped them and opened my zipper I heard him gasp. I chuckled to myself as he realized I was going commando. He pulled my jeans down over my hips and I sighed in relief as my dick sprung free.

"Fuck, Edward! You're bigger than I am!" He said in an admiring tone.

"Not by much, Jasper." I said in a quavering voice as his hand lightly caressed my shaft.

"Lift your legs, Edward. I want to get your pants off."

Obeying, I waited patiently while Jasper pulled off my shoes, socks and pants, then I leaned back against the post. He spread my legs apart and then knelt back down in front of me.

Looking down at him, I could see him looking nervously at my dick.

"You don't have to do this, Jasper. It's okay." And it was. Sure, I'd have to go beat one off in the shower, but it was better than Jasper being traumatized by giving his first blow job before he was ready.

"I want to, I'm just a little nervous. It's big; I don't think I can fit the whole thing in my mouth."

Chuckling, I ran my fingers through his beautiful hair. "You don't have to, babe. Just take what you can, that's all. Okay?"

Nodding his head, Jasper stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of my dick. Fuck, it felt good.

"Hm, Edward. You taste better than I thought. I always thought dick would taste disgusting, but you taste pretty good." He sucked my tip into his mouth and popped it out again. Damn, this boy was going to tease me to death. Wrapping his hand around the base of my dick, he grabbed my balls in the other hand.

"Is it okay if I use my hand for the part I can't get in my mouth?" He asked innocently.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you feel comfortable with." I was trying to be patient, but if he didn't do something soon, I was going to spontaneously combust.

He sucked my head into his mouth and started sucking my dick in inch by inch until his lips met his hand. He then started sucking and stroking in matching rhythms as he massaged my balls. Throwing my head back against the post, I spread my legs, giving him better access.

Jasper continued sucking, stroking and massaging. My instinct was to grab his head and fuck his mouth, but I couldn't do that to him. If it was anyone else, I would have been down his throat already, but Jasper was different. In all his innocence and inexperience, he deserved better than that. I ran my fingers lightly through Jasper's hair, as I looked down at him. He looked up at me through his long lashes, and then closed his eyes. He moved his hands from my dick and my balls and put them on my hips pressing me back into the post. He then began sucking me in deeper and deeper until he was about halfway down my dick. I could feel him start to gag and I tried to pull out, but he wouldn't let me. He stopped for a moment and then started moving his mouth up and down my dick. My fingers fisted in his hair, and I started moving his head up and down on my dick. Jasper didn't protest, so I started thrusting my hips lightly pushing my dick into his mouth. His hands released their hold on my hips, and grabbed my ass pulling me deeper into his mouth. My orgasm was building in me slowly. I could feel my balls tightening, and feel the familiar pull in my stomach. I continued to thrust my hips gently into Jasper's mouth. Jasper slid his mouth up my dick grazing it with his teeth.

"Fuck!" I screamed.

Jasper let my dick fall from his mouth and I grunted in protest. "Edward? Did I hurt you?" He asked nervously.

"No, no, it feels good. Please take me back in your mouth." I begged.

Jasper smiled and sucked my dick back into his mouth. I started thrusting again feeling my orgasm approaching. Looking down at him, I watched his plump pink lips wrapped around my cock, and his cheeks rising as falling as he sucked me in. I could see his dick, hard again, bouncing up and down as he sucked me into his mouth.

"Touch yourself." I moaned out.

Jasper looked at me and I nodded. He reached down and took his dick into his hand. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he started stroking his dick and he moaned around my dick. The vibrations from him moaning, combined with the sight of Jasper touching himself was bringing me to the edge quickly. Unable to control myself, I started fucking Jasper's mouth at a faster pace. He continued to moan around my dick, and then started thrusting his hips into his hand in rhythm with my thrusts. His moans increased and the vibrations were bringing my orgasm on at a faster rate. Jasper froze for a moment, and then sucked me in hard. I looked down to see him cumming all over his hand and the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at me. The sight of him looking at me with my dick in his mouth, his hand around his dick and cum dripping everywhere shot me over the edge. I thrust my dick into Jasper's mouth and held his head still as I shot load after load of cum down his throat. He gagged a little, but swallowed most of it like a trooper. Some trickled out of his mouth and down his face and neck, but he never let me go.

When I was finally done, I pulled myself from his mouth and knelt down in front of him wiping his face with my hand.

He smiled confidently at me. "How did I do Professor Cullen?"

I gazed at this man who was turning my life upside down, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You get an A+. Go to the head of the class."

**A/N 2: So, who else thinks Jasper deserved an A+? Be sure to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Yes, Jen's birthday gift is still moving along. What can I say - I love the girl! Anyway, big thanks to the birthday girl, OCDJen for prereading and to JessDS for working her wonderful magic. There are two lessons in this chapter. I did a little poll on Twitter to see what you guys wanted next and one of the lessons is what won in the poll. The other lesson is at the request of OCDJen. Enjoy!**_

_When I was finally done, I pulled myself from his mouth and knelt down in front of him._

_He smiled confidently at me. "How did I do Professor Cullen?"_

_I gazed at his man who was turning my life upside down, and I couldn't help but smile back. _

"_You get an A+. Go to the head of the class."_

Chapter Four

Fuck! That night was four days ago and yet I still got hard every time I thought about it. Jasper was so excited after our first "lesson". He practiced on me twice more that night, and once in the shower in the morning. By the time he left, my dick was so sore. His had to be too, because I gave as good as I got.

Unfortunately for both of us, he had a family wedding on Sunday in New York, and they were leaving on Saturday afternoon, and not returning until Monday morning. Due to work schedules, we were unable to see each other yesterday. So, here it was, Tuesday night, and I was chomping at the bit to see him.

He taught a late class on Tuesday and Thursday so I was picking him up at school and we were going to go grab a bite to eat. With only fifteen minutes before I had to leave, I was checking myself out in the mirror for the umpteenth time when the buzzer rang, signaling a visitor.

"Who is it?" I said while pressing the intercom button.

"Matt, Dave, Emmett, and Ted." They yelled in unison.

Fuck! I so did not want to deal with them now, but maybe it was better to get it over with.

"You guys have fifteen minutes, and then I'm out of here." I buzzed them in.

Sliding open the loft door, I waited for the elevator to stop. They all piled out and headed into the loft. Matt went right to the fridge, and grabbed beers for everyone.

"Help yourself why don't you?" I said while grabbing one of the beers.

Matt shrugged and sat down on the couch.

"So, Matt tells us you were on a date last Friday night?" Ted said laughing. "I find that very hard to believe."

Deciding to bite the bullet, I just came out with it. "Actually, he's right. I was on a date. My first date in eight years to be precise."

"Oh, was it that guy you were dancing with that night in Xanadu?" Emmett asked while bouncing up and down on the couch. He was such a queen, but I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Yes, it was that guy." I said.

"I knew it! I just knew there was something going on between you when you handed me the keys to your jeep. You never said a word though. Even the next morning, when I tried to get it out of you, you still didn't say anything." Emmett said, still bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't anybody's business then, and it isn't anybody's business now." I stated firmly.

"Come on. Are you serious? You met this guy in the club, went out on a date, and what? I bet you'll never see him again." Matt said while laughing.

"That's where you are wrong, Matt. I'm actually seeing him again tonight." I said smirking at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why?" He yelled obviously appalled at my sudden change in behavior.

"Because I like him, and want to get to know him better, that's why." I stated firmly.

"No, this isn't right, this isn't who you are!" Matt insisted.

"This isn't who I am? Well why not? Who am I?" I demanded.

"You are the perpetual single guy, who goes out, fucks his tricks, and moves on. You don't settle down with one person. That's crazy. What are you, a lesbian?" Matt scoffed.

Storming over to him, I pulled him up off the couch by his shirt collar. "Listen to me, and listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. That guy you are talking about is gone. In his place is a guy who wants to get to know someone else a little better. If that makes me a lesbian, then so be it. You need to leave."

"Come on, Edward. Don't throw us out because Matt's an asshole. The rest of us don't feel that way. We are all happy for you." That was Dave, always the peacemaker.

"It's not that, Dave. I need you guys to leave because I need to leave to go pick up Jasper." I explained.

"Oh, so you're seeing him again?" Emmett said while heading for the door with the other guys in tow.

"Yes, this is actually our second date, I guess." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Jasper again.

"And how's the sex? It's got to be pretty hot for you to see the guy again." That was Ted, the eternal optimist.

"It's none of your business how the sex is. Now get out." Pushing them out the door and onto the elevator, I grabbed my phone and my keys, locked up and took the stairs. We all reached the lobby at the same time.

"Have fun tonight." Emmett said smiling at me while winking.

"I plan on it." I said while heading to my jeep.

The drive to Carnegie Mellon was uneventful. I spent the time thinking about Jasper and how much his presence in my life had changed me in such a short time. For me, the thought of being with one person and wanting to see them as much as I could, was an alien thought. My way had always been to fuck as many guys as I could, as often as I could. After thinking about it for the last few days, I was no closer to understanding why Jasper affected me the way he did. It had to be due to the fact that he was such a special person, and he touched me in some way that I couldn't understand just yet. Hopefully, one day I would.

Arriving at the college, I followed the directions that Jasper gave me and parked my car in the back lot as he instructed. Continuing to follow his directions, I headed into the building and walked up to the third floor making my way to room 312. Arriving at Jasper's door a few minutes early, I watched through the open door as he taught the last few minutes of his class. He looked so fucking sexy in his suit pants, dress shirt with the top button opened and his tie pulled loose. His jacket was thrown over the back of his chair and his hair was all tousled and crazy from him running his hands through it as he was just about to do.

Just looking at him in his state of disarray made my dick start to harden. I heard Jasper reminded everyone about their assignments as all the kids started packing up their books. On the way out of the classroom, all of the kids dropped a paper on Jasper's desk, and they all looked at me as they filed out of his classroom. The girls were all giggling and smiling. _Sorry ladies you don't have the right equipment for me._ Most of the guys ignored me, but there were a few who took the time to look. One kid in particular stopped to talk to Jasper after everyone else had left. He kept looking at me and eyeing me up as he spoke to Jasper. Jasper finally turned around to see what was distracting the boy and that's when he caught sight of me.

Breaking into a big smile that showed off his dimples, he waved me into his classroom. "Hey, Edward. I didn't know you were here."

"No problem, Jasper. I was enjoying watching you in action." I said smirking at him.

Jasper blushed and turned back towards the one remaining student. "Okay, Demetri, you have until Thursday to get your paper in. If it is not in by Thursday, I will have to fail you." Jasper said sternly.

"But Professor Whitlock." The kid whined. My dick got a little harder hearing the kid call Jasper, Professor.

"No ifs, ands or buts, Demetri. Thursday is my final offer. Take it or leave it." Jasper stated firmly.

"Fine, I'll take it." The kid said quite ungraciously before storming out of the classroom.

Heading over to the door, Jasper closed and locked it before turning back to me. "That kid is the biggest prick!"

"He seemed like quite the pain in the ass to me." I commiserated.

"He complains about everything, and never wants to do any of the assignments. He's failing, and this paper is his last ditch effort to bring his F up to a D, and he failed to have it ready for tonight. I shouldn't even give him until Thursday, but I didn't feel like hearing him complain about it." He said in an exasperated tone.

Walking over to him, I turned him to face me and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come here baby. Let me help you forget about him." I said before crashing my lips to his. Plunging my tongue into his mouth, I moaned at the taste of him and ground my hips against his so he could feel how hard I was for him already. Well, Jasper surprised me because he was just as hard as I was. Our dicks rubbed against each other through our clothes causing us both to moan in pleasure. Continuing our kiss, I reached my hands up and took off Jasper's tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, I started kissing down his neck to his collarbone.

Jasper tilted his head to give me better access, and gripped my hips tightly pulling me even closer to him. He continued to ground his hips into mine, and my dick loved the friction he was causing. Thrusting my hips against his, I slipped my hands down the back of his pants and grabbed his ass firmly in my hands.

"Fuck, Edward." Jasper panted out. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum in my pants like one of my students."

"We couldn't have that now, could we?" I said as I continued to lick and suck on his neck.

"No, we couldn't." He said while thrusting his hips against mine again and again.

Letting go of his ass, I ignored his whimpers of protest. Turning him around, I moved him until he was facing his desk.

"Put your hands on your desk, Jasper." I commanded.

He put his hands on the desk and leaned over. Standing behind him, I pressed my hard dick against his ass as I unbuckled his belt, and unzipped his pants. Reaching around in front of him, I begin to caress his rock hard dick through his boxers. "Hm, baby wants something, doesn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, please." Jasper begged.

"What do you want, baby? You want some release?" I said while slipping my hand into his boxers and wrapping it around his dick. Jasper immediately started thrusting his hips into my hand as I caressed his dick.

"You didn't answer me." I said removing my hand from his dick.

Jasper whimpered in protest. "Yes, Edward, I want you. Please." He begged again.

Grabbing the waistband of his pants, I pulled them down along with his boxers, in one fell swoop. Jasper sighed in relief as his dick sprang free. Grabbing it, I swiped the pre cum off the tip and used it to lubricate my hand. Wrapping my hand around his dick, I started caressing his enticing ass with my other hand.

'Damn, Edward." Jasper moaned out, thrusting his hips into my hand. "That feels so good. But what about you?"

"I'm fine baby." I reassured him.

"No, you need something too." He insisted, turning around and taking my hand off his dick. He looked so adorable standing there, with his pants and boxers around his ankles and his dick at attention, that I couldn't help but laugh.

He chuckled with me, and pulled my shirt over my head, before unsnapping my jeans and pulling them down to my ankles. "Going commando, I see?" He observed.

"Almost always, easier access that way." I said while turning him back around. "Put your hands back on the desk, Jasper." I commanded.

He turned back around, and got into position. Wrapping my hand back around his dick, I pressed my dick right up against the crack of his ass causing Jasper to moan out in pleasure.

"Feel good, baby?" I whispered while kissing his back and neck.

"So good, Edward, don't stop." He begged.

"I won't, I promise." I said continuing to rub my dick on his ass. As I thrusted against Jasper, he would thrust into my hand.

"It feels so good." He moaned out. "So much better than my own hand."

"Has no one ever given you a hand job before?" I asked in shock.

"No, never. My dick has never seen anybody's hand other than my own." He stated honestly.

"Oh, baby. If this is your first hand job, then I have to make sure it is extra special." I whispered in his ear as I licked his earlobe.

Jasper continued thrusting his hips into my hand. His dick was oozing pre cum causing my hand to become quite lubricated.

Deciding to give Jasper a treat, I dropped to my knees behind him while maintaining my grip on his cock.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Jasper asked looking down at me from over his shoulder.

"Do you know what rimming is?" I asked him.

"No, what is it?" He asked questioningly.

"It'll be part of our lesson tonight. Pay close attention, cause this oral exam will be a little harder than the last one." I chuckled.

Jasper laughed, but stopped abruptly when I inserted one of my fingers into the crack of his ass and caressed his hole. Swiping the pre cum off my dick, I moaned in pleasure upon touching myself, but I didn't do anything else. This was about Jasper right now; my release would have to wait. I used my lubricated finger to caress his hole as I continued stroking his dick. Spreading his cheeks with my hand, I licked his crack making my way from his balls to his puckered hole and licking it all over.

"God, Edward! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He screamed.

"Now you know what rimming is." I said laughing as I started licking his hole again.

Continuing to stroke his dick, I pushed my tongue inside his hole and started thrusting it in and out a few times before Jasper begged me to stop.

"Please, Edward. It's too good, I can't take it." He begged.

"Okay, baby. That's enough of that for now then." I promised.

Standing back up, I pressed my dick up against his back and started thrusting my hips against him. Jasper pushed back into me causing his dick to slide in and out of my hand as if he were fucking it. Continuing to thrust against him, I pressed my finger against his tight ring of muscles stopping when I felt him tense against me.

"You alright, Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. Don't stop." He begged. "Please."

He continued thrusting his hips in rhythm with mine as I pressed my finger inside of him slowly. As I pushed my finger all the way in, Jasper threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck, Edward!" He yelled.

"Enjoy it baby, just enjoy it." I whispered, while thrusting my finger out of him at a slow pace. Jasper started thrusting his hips erratically against mine as pleasure started to overwhelm him.

Feeling he was ready, I slowly pushed another finger inside of him and continued thrusting my dick against his ass in rhythm with my fingers. Jasper was moaning incoherently and thrusting his hips in an uneven pace. Curling my fingers inside of him, I knew the minute I hit his sweet spot.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" He screamed. "What the fuck was that?" He turned his head to look at me shaking and breathing heavily.

"That, my dear, was your prostate. Best friend of gay men everywhere." I explained with a laugh.

"Fuck!" He screamed as I caressed his spot over and over again. "I'm not going to last long if you keep this up, Edward."

"Let go baby, and cum for me." I said as I continued to stroke his dick, fuck his ass with my fingers and thrust my dick against him. With the sounds he was making, I wasn't going to last much longer either.

Curling my fingers inside of him again, I pressed against Jasper's prostate causing him to scream out in pleasure. His orgasm burst from him as his dick shot spurt after spurt of cum across his desk. Feeling his ass clenching around my fingers and his dick pulsing in my hand caused my orgasm to hit me as well. Continuing to thrust against Jasper's ass, my dick shot streams of cum on his back and my stomach. When we were both finally done spasming, and moaning in pleasure, I slid my fingers out of Jasper's ass causing him to shiver and moan in pleasure.

Letting go of his dick, I turned him around to face me. "So, how was your spot of rimming, and your first hand job?" I asked smirking at him.

Jasper looked like he had been through the wringer. He sat back on his desk and looked up at me through his gorgeous lashes.

"Holy fuck, Edward. That was unreal. Your tongue in my ass was just… I have no words to describe how fucking good that felt. I never knew anything like rimming ever existed. And, your hand on my dick was unbelievable. I was watching you stroke me and it was so fucking good. So much better than when I do it myself. As for my prostate, it's my new favorite body part! And last, but most definitely not least, if your fingers in my ass can make me feel that good, I wonder what your fucking huge dick is going to make me feel." He said smiling.

"It'll make you feel that pleasure times one hundred." I said leaning over and kissing him gently.

"I don't know if I could handle that kind of pleasure Edward. It's fucking scary how good you make me feel." He said nervously while handing me the box of tissues that was on his desk.

Grabbing a handful of tissues, I cleaned off my stomach, and made Jasper turn around so I could clean off his back. When he turned around, he yelped in surprise.

"What's up, Jasper?" I said looking over his shoulder and busting out laughing.

"It's not funny Edward. I just came all over my student's assignments." He moaned in disbelief.

Continuing to laugh, I wiped his cum off the papers as much as I could. "Oh, well, they definitely have Professor Whitlock's personal touch on them."

"It's not funny." He said pulling up his boxers and pants.

"It's okay, Jasper. It'll dry and they will never know the difference." I said kissing his neck as he tried to button his shirt.

"Stop distracting me." He said while tilting his head to give me better access to his neck.

"I can't help it." I told him. "You make me fucking crazy. My dick is getting hard again already."

He turned around and gripped my semi in his hand. "What me to take care of that for you?" He said as his stomach let out a big growl.

"No." I said laughing and pulling up my pants. "Let's get dressed and get you something to eat. You seem to have worked up a big appetite."

Jasper grinned at me, and starting putting his stuff into his briefcase. Giving the room one last look, he shut the light and locked the door. "Hey wait!" He said turning to look at me in bewilderment.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I never had my oral exam." He said grinning.

"Don't you worry, you'll have it later, I promise. We need to get you something to eat first. This exam is a double header, rimming and a hand job, so you are going to need all your strength for it." I said putting my arm around him and pulling him close to me.

"You're right." He said caressing my dick through my pants. "I might need to have me a little protein first."

"Ain't nothing little about my protein boy." I said kissing him on the cheek. I couldn't believe how important Jasper was to me already after such a short time. All I could hope for was that I wouldn't fuck things up.

We stopped at the diner on the way home to pick up something to eat. Jasper's stomach had been playing a symphony of sound the whole way home and he was mad because I kept laughing at him every time it happened.

When we got to the diner, I was glad to see that none of the usual suspects were there. I didn't feel like dealing with any of their bullshit right now. Jasper ended up getting the meatloaf, and I got my usual, a turkey sandwich on whole grain with lettuce and no mayo. I wasn't thrilled about eating carbs after seven, but I figured our extracurricular activities would counteract any bad effects.

Jasper wanted to go to my place instead of his since it was closer, so we went there. As we ate, we downed a few beers and talked about what each of us had been up to in the last few days since we last saw each other.

Jasper loved talking about history and about the classes he was teaching. He became so animated, and his eyes lit up with passion as he spoke. I didn't have the heart to tell him I found it as boring as watching paint dry.

"I know this is boring you." He said.

"No it's not. I happened to find it very interesting." I said hoping he was convinced.

"You are so full of shit, Edward!" He exclaimed. "But I do appreciate you pretending for me." He leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Anything for you, Jasper." I said seriously.

"You think we could take a shower? My back is all sticky from before and I'd really like to get cleaned up so I can get started on my exam." He said smirking at me.

"Sure, let's go. I can't wait to see how well you paid attention to your lesson." I said grinning widely at him and waggling my eyebrows. Jasper laughed and starting picking up our containers from the table.

After we cleaned up our dinner mess, we headed to the bathroom. Stripping, I pulled Jasper to me and started making out with him as we waited for the water to warm up. He plunged his tongue in my mouth, gripped my hair and pressed himself against me. He was already hard and fuck if that didn't get me hard real quick.

We stepped into the shower stall and immediately began washing each others hair and soaping each other up. Jasper's hand reached my dick, and he started stroking it in one hand as he soaped up my balls with the other.

"What should I do first, Professor Cullen?" He asked. Fuck, every time he called me that it shot straight to my dick as if I wasn't already hard enough.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, Jasper. I'll leave the order of things up to you." I said closing my eyes. Jasper continued his stroking and massaging for a minute and then abruptly let me go. Shooting my eyes open, I found him looking at me intently.

"I think I want to try the rimming first. Okay?" He asked turning me around so my back was facing him.

"Sure." I said. "That's fine with me."

He started soaping up my back, and my legs, eventually working his way to my ass. Spreading my cheeks, he soaped me up, and then took the shower head down to clean me off.

"I hope you don't mind that I did that, Edward. I know you just winged it back in my classroom but since I really don't know what to expect I just thought –"

Cutting him off by placing my finger against his lips, I said, "Jasper, it's okay. This is your first time so you need to be comfortable."

"Thanks. Okay, here I go." He said, dropping to his knees.

I closed my eyes as he spread my cheeks apart and ran his finger up and down my crack and around my hole. His tongue replaced his finger, and I couldn't help but moan out loud as he ran his tongue from behind my balls all the way up to my tailbone.

"Is that good, Edward?" He asked nervously.

"You're doing great, Jasper." I moaned out in pleasure as he returned his tongue to my ass paying special attention to my hole. He kept licking all around it, and occasionally he would attempt to stick it in, but he couldn't get past the tight ring of muscles there. As he was working me, I was moaning off and on, and my dick was painfully hard and oozing so I started stroking myself to get some relief. Jasper must have realized what I was doing because he took his tongue off my ass and yelled at me.

"Hey, Professor Cullen?" Fuck there he goes again. Continuing to stroke my dick, I moaned out, "What, Jasper?"

"I'm supposed to be doing that." He stated standing up and pushing my hand off my dick. He turned me around and kissed me hard plunging his tongue into my mouth and stroking my dick fast and furious. Grabbing his rock hard dick, I started stroking him in tandem with his strokes. He reached up his other hand and grabbed my head fisting his hands in my hair. Grabbing his ass, I pulled him closer to me so our dicks hit each other as we continued stroking them in tandem. My balls started to tighten and I could feel my orgasm approaching. Wanting Jasper to cum with me, I started stroking him harder and faster while thrusting my hips into his hand. Jasper started fucking my hand as well, and he was moaning incoherently into my mouth as we continued to kiss.

Breaking apart for air, I trailed kisses along his jaw, down his neck to his shoulder. When I reached his shoulder, I bit down causing Jasper to scream out and cum all over my hand. I looked down and watched his dick pulse in my hand as streams of his cum shot all over my hand and stomach. My own orgasm overtook me then and I came with a moan as I continued thrusting my dick in Jasper's hand until I was spent, and there was nothing left.

"Holy fuck." Jasper moaned out. "Edward that was, wow. So good." He said slumping against me.

"You said it, Jasper." I said reaching around him to turn off the water which had started to cool down.

"I guess I didn't do too well on that lesson did I?" He said nervously.

"Are you kidding me, Jasper? You did excellent. Between your rimming and your stroking, you gave me an amazing orgasm. Another A for you." I said as I toweled myself off.

"Only an A? Last time I got an A+?" He said throwing his towel on the floor defiantly.

"Oh, I didn't realize that. Okay, you got an A+ then. You were definitely as good this time as the last." I said hanging my towel up.

"No, no, no." Jasper said turning me around and pushing me against the sink. "You only gave me an A. That means I need to do something for extra credit to earn the plus." He laughed while dropping to his knees and taking me into his mouth.

**A/N Okay, anybody who knows Jen should be able to guess which lesson is hers. Let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! I'm amazed and humbled at the response my little birthday ditty has gotten. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying it so much. I want to give a big thanks to OCDJen for prereading and working her magic, and to my beta VAVikingGirl for making my chapters the best they can be. **

"_Only an_ _A? Last time I got an A+?" He said throwing his towel on the floor defiantly._

"_Oh, I didn't realize that. Okay, you got an A+ then. You were definitely as good this time as the last." I said hanging my towel up._

"_No, no, no." Jasper said turning me around and pushing me against the sink. "You only gave me an A. That means I need to do something for extra credit to earn the plus." He laughed while dropping to his knees and taking me into his mouth._

Chapter Five

After pacing the floors of my apartment for the umpteenth time, I finally realized that I needed to chill out. It really wasn't a big deal and I didn't know why I was so upset and on edge. All I was doing was introducing Jasper to my friends that's all, no big deal, right? Sure, Matt had seen him in the restaurant, and Emmett had seen him in the club that night, but they had never been introduced to him. They all wanted to get to meet the guy that seemed to have put me on a leash. Well, they were right about that. I hadn't been with anyone since the night I met Jasper. Honestly, I wasn't even interested in finding someone else. All I wanted was to spend time with Jasper. Our 'lessons' were coming along, and we were both really enjoying ourselves. In between our 'lessons', we did a lot of talking and got to know each other really well. Jasper turned out to be a really fun guy, and someone I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with and getting to know.

Everyone was coming here for drinks before we went out dancing at Club Babylon, where Jasper and I had first met. I knew everyone would love Jasper, that wasn't what I was worried about. What bothered me was the fact that by having Jasper meet my friends, I was openly admitting just how much he meant to me. I had never brought anyone around my friends before. Hell, I used to just fuck them in the backroom of the club. On the rare occasions someone did come home with me, it was just to fuck and then they would leave, that was it. Jasper was the only one that I ever saw more than once, the only one that ever really mattered, and I didn't want anything to happen to destroy that.

The buzzer rang causing me to jump out of my skin. "Fuck!" I yelled and I ran to the intercom. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Edward," The sound of Jasper's voice automatically soothed me and I broke out into a big smile. Pressing the buzzer I said, "Come on up baby, I'm waiting for you."

Sliding open the loft door, I leaned against the jam and waited for Jasper to exit the elevator.

When the doors opened, I was greeted with a big smile. "Hey there, gorgeous," Jasper said as he stepped off the elevator. "Miss me?" he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Terribly," I said pulling him close to me and kissing him deeply. We continued kissing in the doorway until we heard several throats clear behind Jasper. Pulling apart from him, I was greeted by the shell shocked stares of Ted, Emmett, Dave and Matt. I was also made aware of the fact that Jasper and I were both hard, when he shifted against me. Motioning to the guys I said, "Why don't you guys go on in? I just want to finish saying hello to Jasper here."

The guys slipped by us and headed into the loft looking over their shoulders at us. Looking down at Jasper, I caught him grinning at me. "Good save, Edward."

"You know me, I always come through," I said grinning back at him and giving him one last kiss before turning and heading inside, pulling Jasper behind me.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock," I said looking around at Matt and Ted's mouths dropping open, Dave giving a ghost of a smirk and Emmett's big ass smile. "Jasper, this is my friend Matt, and his boyfriend, Dave. You met them briefly in the restaurant. This is Emmett, you might remember him from the night we met, and this other guy here is Ted, the most normal of the group which isn't saying much," I said ducking to avoid the couch pillow Ted threw at me.

Jasper held his hand out to each in turn. First to Matt and Dave he said, "Nice to see you again, I knew I would even though you didn't think so." Next was Emmett. "I do remember you from the club. I was pretty jealous of you because I thought you were with Edward. It's nice to meet you now that I know you weren't." Turning lastly to Ted, he said, "Nice to meet you Ted. I'll keep in mind that you're the normal one."

Laughing at Ted's murderous expression, I headed into the kitchen to get everyone something to drink. I could hear the murmurs of conversation going on behind me, so I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned around to see Ted. "Hey, Edward, it's okay. He's a really nice guy and I think it's safe to say we all like him. Well, except for Matt, but that's just because he's jealous."

Letting out a sigh, I turned to face Ted. "Thanks buddy. It means a lot to me that you would say that. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It makes me feel like I'm a teenager all over again."

"It's okay, Edward. It's normal you know, to be nervous. It's obvious that he means something to you. He wouldn't still be in your life if that weren't the case. We both know that. Introducing him to us was kind of like giving him your heart on a silver platter. You opened yourself up for one of two things, really great pleasure, or pretty intense pain. Judging by the way he looks at you, I'd say the former is way more likely than the latter."

"Thanks, Ted, I'll try to keep that in mind." Giving him a quick pat on the back, I handed him his drink and brought the rest of them into the living room. Jasper was sitting next to Emmett in a deep discussion about the Civil War. Matt was sitting across from them with a look of absolute disgust on his face.

"I can't believe you like this guy! He's so boring. Who cares about the Civil War? Really?" He said snorting in disgust.

"Just because you have no interest in it doesn't mean everyone else feels the same. I, for one, find it very interesting," Emmett said giving Matt a scathing look before turning back to his conversation with Jasper.

Matt gave Emmett a disgusted look and turned to me. "Seriously, Edward, can you please tell me what you see in this guy?"

"Listen, Matt, I didn't have to invite you here, okay, so don't wear out your welcome. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, alright?" I said giving him a dirty look. I knew he was jealous, but that didn't mean I had to sit here and listen to him take pot shots at Jasper.

"You invited us here to meet your, and I quote, 'boyfriend'," Matt said in a nasty tone and using air quotes. Dave gripped Matt's hand trying to calm him down but to no avail.

"I'm entitled to my opinion, and my opinion is that I don't like him." Matt leaned back with a smug smile on his face and took a sip of his beer.

That was the last straw for me. Standing up, I pulled Matt's beer out of his hand. "Get out," I said moving towards the door.

"What the fuck, Edward? Give me my beer back," Matt said following me to the door.

"No, now get the fuck out." Turning around, I could see Jasper looking at me with a confused look on his face. Giving him a slight nod to let him know he had nothing to worry about, I turned back to Matt. "You are disrespecting a guest in my home, and you need to leave."

"I need to leave?" Matt said in disbelief. "What about him? You hardly know him and you are picking him over me?"

"No one is putting one person above the other. The only one passing judgment here is you, and I don't like it. Now I'm going to say it one more time, you need to leave." Holding the door open, I motioned for Matt to exit. "Dave, you are welcome to stay, but I understand if you feel you need to leave with Matt."

Dave let out a big sigh, got up from the couch, and made his way to where Matt was standing at the door.

"You are going to regret this, Edward. When he shows his true colors and leaves you like the loser he is, you'll come crawling back to me." Matt said shooting dirty looks in Jasper's direction.

"First of all, Jasper is not the loser here, you are. Second of all, I would never come crawling back _to_ you since I was never _with_ you to begin with, which is at the heart of your problem I think," I said knowing full well I was right. All of us knew about Matt's crush on me. He made no bones about it. Usually, I didn't mention it because it wasn't my intention to hurt his feelings or Dave's. I was determined to hurt him now though, because of what he was saying about Jasper.

Matt turned to me with a look of disbelief on his face. "I can't believe you would say that to me, after all we've been through. I thought we were best friends?"

"We are, Matt, but we won't continue to be if you keep this up. Jasper is a big part of my life now, an important part. And, as far as I'm concerned, he's here for the duration," Chancing a glance at Jasper, I was happy to see his face break out into a big smile at what I said. "So, Matt, if you don't think you can accept Jasper as part of my life, then there really is no reason for us to be friends anymore, is there?"

"You will regret this, Edward. Just you wait." Giving everyone in the room a nasty look, Matt turned on his heel and ran down the stairs with Dave close behind him.

Sliding the door shut, I leaned my forehead against the door. While this wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, it was pretty bad. Jasper came up behind me and slid his arms around my waist hugging me tightly to him.

"Are you okay, Edward?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm okay, just sorry you had to be subjected to that."

"Don't worry about me. I'm a history teacher so I've got a thick skin,' he said while chuckling.

Turning around, I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. "You know not to believe anything he said right? He's an asshole."

"You don't have to tell me, I knew that the first time I met him. He's just jealous that's all. I would be too, if someone else had you," he said reaching up to give me a light kiss.

Looking over his shoulder at Emmett and Ted, I could see they both felt uncomfortable about what happened. Motioning Jasper to the couch, we both went and sat down.

"Listen, guys, I know you are probably upset about what happened here, and I'm sorry, but Matt really brought that upon himself," I said leaning back on the couch and slinging my arm around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper snuggled into my side and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

Smiling at him, I turned back to Emmett and Ted. "I think it's best if we don't go out tonight. Dancing is not really what I feel like doing right now."

"Edward," Emmett began hesitantly, "I just want you to know that Ted and I don't agree with Matt. We don't feel the way he does. We like you Jasper, we do, and we wish you and Edward nothing but the best, right Ted?" Emmett looked over to where Ted was standing.

"Emmett's right. While I feel sorry for Matt, because it's obvious he is hurting right now, he's got no one to blame but himself. I really do hope things work out for you guys. Now," he said holding out his hand to Emmett, "We are going to leave and let you two have some alone time."

"Thanks guys," I said getting up from the couch, "I appreciate it."

"Don't bother getting up, Edward," Emmett said, "Ted and I can show ourselves out."

After saying goodbye to Jasper, Emmett and Ted took their leave. The atmosphere in the loft was still stifling, and the tension was thick. I knew I had to do something to dispel it, but I wasn't sure what. Luckily for me, Jasper took the bull by the horns.

"Edward, you know that everything is okay, right? I mean, I know how you feel about me, and I didn't put any stock in anything your friend Matt said. Everything is okay between us, at least as far as I'm concerned." Smiling at me, he placed another kiss on my cheek.

I couldn't help but laugh, letting out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. "You don't know how glad I am to hear you say that Jasper. I wasn't sure how you would react to Matt's words. He can be pretty vicious sometimes, especially when he is hurt."

Jasper continued kissing me, my cheek, my ear, my neck, all the while murmuring sweet words to me. "Edward, you're mine, I'm yours. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks. All that matters is you and me."

Turning my head, I crashed my lips to his. The whole time we kissed, I couldn't help thinking how lucky I was to have found him. Now, I just had to work on keeping him because I couldn't imagine myself without him now. He was too much a part of me.

Our kiss turned passionate. "What do you want Edward?" Jasper asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Touch you, feel you, please you," I moaned out, "Whatever you want, Jasper."

"I want to feel what it would be like for you to fuck me, Edward." He continued kissing me, fisting his hands in my hair.

I froze in shock at his words. "What, what did you say?" I couldn't have heard him right, could I?

"I just want to know what it would be like, Edward. I mean, I'm not ready to do it yet, but I know there are other things to do, you know."

"Sure baby, whatever you want. I'm here to please you." Standing up, I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him to the bedroom.

"You have to teach me, Edward, because I've never done any of this," he said shyly.

Hmm, I had to close my eyes and revel in the thought that this man, this untouched beautiful man, was mine. How the fuck I got so lucky, I will never know. What I did know was that I was not going to fuck this up. Oh, no, I was going to rock Jasper's world and show him just how good it could be.

"I will, baby," I said turning and kissing him deeply, "I'll make it so good for you."

Jasper pushed me back against the bed. "I know you will, Edward. It will be amazing, just like everything else you've taught me has been."

Kissing me deeply, Jasper unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders while grinding his hard arousal against mine. "This is going to be so good, Edward, I can tell. I want it; I want you, so badly."

Moaning out loud, I grabbed the hem of Jasper's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Kissing my way down his neck, I bent down and licked his nipple causing him to yell.

"Fuck, Edward, that's good." Jasper's hands came up and fisted themselves in my hair.

Continuing to lick and suck at his nipple, I ran my hands across his chest and down his abs to open his jeans. "Kick off your shoes," I said while moving my attention to his other nipple. Jasper complied and moaned again as he toed off his shoes. Pushing his jeans and boxers down, I dropped to my knees to pull them off his feet. When he was finally completely naked, I turned my attention to his dick. It was already hard with the tip glistening with pre-cum. Leaning forward, I licked his tip causing him to curse under his breath and thrust his hips towards me. Taking just the head into my mouth, I sucked it in hard while tonguing his slit.

Jasper tightened his grip on my head. "Stop Edward or I'm going to cum."

Letting his dick slip from my mouth, I stood up and kissed him, plunging my tongue into his mouth so he could taste himself. "Your wish is my command," I said while unbuttoning my jeans. Jasper watched me as I kicked off my shoes and took off my jeans and boxers. Standing naked before him, I watched his eyes roam my body from head to toe.

"Like what you see?" Jasper nodded at me and wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his arousal against my thigh.

"Yes, Edward, every inch of it," he said while kissing my neck. Tilting my head to give him better access, I started thrusting my hips against his.

"Is this what you want Jasper? You want to know what it would be like if I fucked you?"

"Yes," he moaned, "Yes."

Moving him backwards, I pushed him down on the bed and settled in between his legs. Reaching over to my night stand, I took out the lube and squirted a big dollop into my hand. Reaching down, I coated both my dick and Jasper's, and then leaned over and kissed him. Laying my body over his, I thrust my hips gently making our dicks rub together causing a delicious friction.

"Shit, Edward," Jasper moaned closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes, Jasper," I said kissing him again. "I want you to look at me, I need to see you."

Grabbing his legs, I lifted them up onto my shoulders and pulled him up so his ass was resting on my thighs giving him the full effect of what it would be like when we finally made love. He bit his lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and moaned as he lifted his hips up to mine. Leaning over him, I started thrusting my hips against him, moving in rhythm with his thrusts. Every time our dicks rubbed against each other my body shivered with pleasure. Jasper was moaning as he continued moving against me. Kissing him, I slipped my tongue into his mouth to enjoy his taste as our bodies continued to move in perfect rhythm.

I was surprised to be enjoying it so much considering the extent of my experience, but it was unbelievably erotic to be in this position. Every time our dicks slid against each other, or my balls slapped against his I was assailed with great waves of pleasure. Looking down at him, with his legs propped over my shoulders, all I could think about was that one day I would be inside this gorgeous man. One day, I would make love to him the way he deserved, the way I desired too. The thought of being inside Jasper brought my release closer and closer. There was no way I was coming first, though. I wanted Jasper to cum, I needed to make sure that he experienced the maximum amount of pleasure.

I started thrusting my hips harder and faster and was rewarded by Jasper tossing his head back and moaning loudly. He slid his hands up my arms and gripped my shoulders tightly.

"Edward, baby, I'm going to cum," he whispered as he continued rocking his hips against mine.

"Let go baby, I want to hear you; I need to see you. Let it go, Jasper," I whispered in his ear as I kissed my way down his neck. When I reached his collarbone, I sucked gently on the skin there as I rocked my hips harder and faster against his.

Jasper reacted by yelling, "Fuck!" and cumming all over his stomach and mine. The sight of him lying underneath me, head thrown back, dick shooting streams of cum all over both of us was too much for me, and I lost it, cumming harder than I had in a long time.

When it was all over, and I was spent, I laid down on top of Jasper even though there was a big mess between us. I didn't care though, I just needed to be close to him, as close as I could get. He wrapped his arms around my back and his legs around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Edward," he whispered, "That was unbelievable. I never imagined….."

"I'm glad, baby, I wanted to make sure you felt good," I said kissing his neck and jaw on my way to his lips. Giving him a chaste kiss, I pulled away a little so I could look at him. "You know the real thing is going to be so much better, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he said sheepishly, "It's just hard to imagine anything feeling better than what we've done so far."

"Oh, believe me Jasper, when we finally make love, it will be like nothing you've ever felt before. I'll make sure of that," I promised him.

"I believe you Edward," he said kissing me deeply, "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome baby. Now, let's go take a shower and get cleaned up." I pulled away a little and was dismayed to see we were already sticking together.

"Definitely!" Jasper said making a disgusted face.

As I made to get off the bed, Jasper grabbed my arm. "Wait a second!" he said, "I never got a 'lesson' tonight."

I laughed at him. "What do you call what we just did? That was your 'lesson' in dry humping, although it really wasn't dry due to the lube and all but…."

"No, I know that, what I meant was usually you show me how to do something, and then I have to prove to you that I learned how to do it. We didn't do that tonight," he said seriously.

"Don't worry, Jasper. We just did the 'lesson' a little differently that's all. You still got an A+ tonight," I said standing up to head into the bathroom.

"I did? How do you figure that?" he asked while getting up to follow me.

Pushing him up against the wall outside the bathroom, I brought my face very close to his so our lips were almost touching. "You made me cum without even laying a hand on me, without talking to me or touching me. The simple act of rubbing against you was enough to bring me off like a seventeen year old dry humping behind the high school. That's quite an accomplishment Jasper Whitlock, one you should be very proud of."

Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I am proud of myself, Edward, and to prove to you that I learned my 'lesson', I'm going to show you what I learned right now, in the shower, against the wall." Pushing me away, he walked into the bathroom giving me a come hither look over his shoulder.

Of course, I hurried in after him. After all, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't allow my student the opportunity to show his work?

**A/N2: Hmm, I don't know about you, but I'd love Edward to be my teacher!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know! I am sorely behind on my updates. My apologies. Between the holidays and real life and my prereader being on vacation, things got out of control. Anyways, here's an update. Thanks to my prereader, OCDJen, for finding time in her busy, busy post vacation schedule to work her magic on this, and to my beta, Ealasaid77 for taking time away from more important things in her life to fix this up for me. I love them both! Also, Edward is definitely channeling Brian Kinney in this chapter so be prepared.**

_Pushing him up against the wall outside the bathroom, I brought my face very close to his so our lips were almost touching. "You made me cum without even laying a hand on me, without talking to me or touching me. The simple act of rubbing against you was enough to bring me off like a seventeen year old dry humping behind the high school. That's quite an accomplishment Jasper Whitlock, one you should be very proud of."_

_Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I am proud of myself, Edward, and to prove to you that I learned my 'lesson', I'm going to show you what I learned right now, in the shower, against the wall." Pushing me away, he walked into the bathroom giving me a come hither look over his shoulder._

_Of course, I hurried in after him. After all, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't allow my student the opportunity to show his work?_

Chapter Six

Entering my hotel room, I threw my keys on the dresser and proceeded to strip off my suit. While I loved New York City with a passion, the endless round of meetings and business dinners were wearing me out. To compound that, it had been a week since I had last seen Jasper, and my libido was rearing its ugly head.

We had spoken a couple of times over the last week, but the conversations were always short and rushed as we were both so busy. Tonight, however, we had set aside some time to have a normal phone conversation.

After stripping down to my boxers, I laid down on the bed and called Jasper.

"Edward!" Jasper exclaimed. "I've been waiting for your call. You're late."

"Sorry, baby," I murmured softly. "My business dinner ran longer than I expected, but I'm here now."

"Yes, you are, and I'm really glad to hear your voice. I miss you, Edward. How much longer are you going to be away?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be here for another week. I fly in late Thursday night," I whispered. "Can you come over then?"

"Don't know if I can. I have an early class on Friday and I know if I come over I won't be getting any sleep!" he joked.

"Sure of yourself, aren't you?" I asked, smiling to myself. Who was I kidding? Both of us knew I'd be on him like glue the minute he walked through my door.

"After two weeks apart, yeah, I'm pretty sure of myself!" he said laughing.

Laughing with him, I remarked, "You'd be right! I can't wait to get my hands on you."

"I'm so hard right now, Edward. Talk to me," Jasper groaned out.

"Are you touching yourself, Jasper?" I knew he was, I just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes," he moaned out, "I wish it was you touching me though. Miss you so much."

My breath hitched at Jasper's comment. This was the tenth time he said he missed me over the last week, and I hadn't said it back. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him, or be with him, but miss him? I didn't miss people. My life was my own and I didn't need anyone else to be complete. Did I wish he were here so I could touch him and have him touch me? Of course! But, did I miss him? Nope.

Sliding my boxers off, I wrapped my hand around my cock. Sucking in a breath, I stroked myself a few time before turning my attention back to Jasper. "Put your phone on speaker, Jasper. I want both of your hands free for me."

"Okay, Edward, it's on speaker. What do you want me to do?" Jasper inquired.

"Keep stroking yourself with one hand, but I want you to play with your balls with the other, okay?" I asked, while doing the same to myself.

"Fuck, Edward! Baby, I'm so hard," Jasper moaned out.

"I know, Jasper; just keep stroking yourself okay, baby. Wrap your hand around your cock, and squeeze hard at the base, then slide your hand up to the tip and palm it with a circular motion," I commanded as I continued stroking myself to the visual of Jasper doing what I ordered. I felt an explosion of heat flood through me and I had to close my eyes as the pleasure was so great.

"Uhhhhh," Jasper groaned out. "Feels so good, Edward, but I wish it were your hands on me and not my own."

I started stroking my cock in earnest when he said that and our moans filled the air as we both luxuriated in the pleasure we were giving each other. I kept rocking my hips, shaking and shivering as the pleasure built within me. My release was imminent, and from the sounds of it, Jasper's was too. I wanted Jasper to cum first though. For some reason, Jasper's pleasure meant more to me than my own, but I didn't want to think about why that was. Not that I minded, no, that was one thing I never had any trouble making a decision over. Jasper, heavy and hard and wanting and… oh hell, even thinking about it made my cock jerk of its own accord, and my knees go weak.

"Edward, Edward, my fingers are inside of me, Edward. I'm imagining it's you, baby, inside of me and I can't wait, I can't wait... uh... cumming, Edward, now!" Jasper screamed.

"Fuck, Jasper!" I cursed and came, arching up off the bed and tightening my grip on my aching cock, sending the world's most brilliant orgasm ripping through me. The intensity was magnified by the sounds Jasper was making as he found his release. My cock pulsed in my hand as I came all over my hand and stomach. Lying back on the bed, I released my cock and my arms collapsed at my sides.

I couldn't believe what we had just done. Both of us falling apart as we both growled and groaned and panted in a frenzy of lust and longing…

Two weeks! It had been two weeks since I had last seen Jasper on that fateful night I introduced him to my friends. He had been so busy with school, and I had just returned from a week long business trip. To say I was dying to see him was an understatement. It was too late to call him now, but I was going to reach out to him first thing in the morning. My cock was raw from all the play it was getting from my hand, but I couldn't help myself. All I had to do was think about Jasper and bam, I was hard, kind of like now.

Heading to the bathroom to grab a shower and a quick hand job, I was waylaid by the phone. Looking at the screen, I could see it was Ted calling and I wondered why he would call so late.

"Hey, Ted. What's up? Is everything okay?" Ted and I had been speaking several times a day as he was taking care of everything in the office for me. He had never called me this late at night though.

"Yeah, Edward, everything is fine. You just didn't sound like yourself today on that conference call, so I wanted to check and make sure you were okay," Ted replied.

"What do you mean, Ted? I'm fine, and I thought the conference call went well." What was he talking about?

"It did go well and the client was very happy with all of your suggestions. As a matter of fact, the art department got right to work on the new proposal. That wasn't the problem," Ted replied hesitantly. I could hear Emmett in the background saying something to him.

"Well, what was the problem then and what is Emmett carrying on about?" I knew the frustration was evident in my voice.

"It's just that you seemed really distracted on the phone, and you weren't acting like your normal self. You seemed a little subdued," Ted continued.

"Subdued? Distracted? Did you ever think to yourself that I might be fucking exhausted?" I lashed out angrily. I didn't mean to be that way, but I was exhausted and I hadn't been feeling quite like myself for the last few days. I had just flown in that night and was really beat.

Emmett must have grabbed the phone away from Ted because his voice came on next. "Edward, listen, no one is attacking you, okay? We know you are probably wiped out and totally exhausted what with travelling and having meetings all day and then dealing with the shit back here, but is there anything else bothering you besides that?"

"What are you getting at, Emmett? If you have something to say, just say it." I was too tired to deal with Emmett beating around the bush. All I wanted to do was take a shower and hit the hay. Walking into the bedroom, I sat down to take off my shoes and socks.

"Just answer me this, is anything else going on?" The concern was evident in Emmett's voice, so I had no choice but to answer him.

"Yes, Emmett, something else is going on. I think I'm coming down with something since I haven't really felt like myself for the last few days." Sighing into the phone, I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"What are you feeling, Edward? Can you tell me?" he asked quietly.

"What am I feeling? Let's see, my stomach feels a little funny, and my chest aches a little bit. Other than that, I'm fine. Maybe it's just because I've been eating on the go this week. It's probably not agreeing with me," I responded.

"Edward, don't get mad when I say this, but I don't think you're sick. I think you're feeling this way because you're missing Jasper," Emmett said the last few words in a rush.

Jumping up off of the bed, I screamed into the phone, "What? Are you crazy? Edward Cullen doesn't feel shit like that, Emmett! Fuck, what's the matter with you saying shit like that? You want to give me a heart attack?"

"Okay, first of all, stop talking about yourself in the third person, okay? It's creepy. Second of all, you have been doing a lot of things you normally wouldn't do and it all revolves around Jasper. All I'm saying is maybe you are missing him, and if you give him a call and hear his voice, maybe it will make things a little better for you." I had to give Emmett a lot of credit. Out of all of my friends, he was the only one who had the guts to call me out on my shit.

"I'll concede the following points. Yes, I have been changing and doing things a little differently since I met Jasper, but that doesn't mean I turned into a pussy boy who misses his boyfriend after being away for a couple of days. As for calling him, I've spoken to him a couple of times, but I haven't called in a couple of days since I haven't been feeling well. And, talking to him doesn't make me feel better, Emmett, it makes me feel worse."

"Doesn't that tell you something, Edward? I think you just answered my question for me. You miss Jasper, Edward, you miss him. Call him and tell him that and I guarantee that you, and Jasper, will feel a lot better."

Fuck! Was Emmett right? Did I really miss Jasper? I mean, I knew I had changed with him, what with being monogamous and all, but miss him as in miss him? What the fuck?

"Edward? Are you still there?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, Em, I'm here. Listen, I've got to go. I have to call Jasper right now." Now that this realization crashed through me, I needed to hear Jasper's voice.

"Okay, Edward. Call me tomorrow and let me know how everything goes," Emmett replied, chuckling.

"I will, Emmett, and thanks." And I meant that, sincerely. Now it was time to call Jasper.

Quickly, I dialed Jasper's number and continued pacing around the living room as the phone rang. It was midnight, and he wasn't answering. Where the fuck was he and who was he with? The sick feeling in my stomach and the pain in my chest worsened with the realization that Jasper just might be out with someone else. Fuck Emmett for always being right.

Jasper's voicemail came on, and I just hung up the phone. Staggering over to the couch, I sat down and was overwhelmed with the thought that Emmett was wrong. I didn't just miss Jasper, I loved the motherfucker, if my jealously and outrage were any indication, and he was out with someone else. What was I going to do now? This is why I never let myself get involved, or let myself feel anything. I always ended up getting the short end of the stick. While I knew that Jasper would never do anything with anyone else but me, it didn't stop the agonizing jealousy from rushing through me at the thought of someone else enjoying his company.

The phone ringing brought me out of my misery. Thank God it was Jasper. My heart was in my throat. Did I answer or did I just ignore it? Deciding it was better to get it all out there and know the truth now before I was in any deeper, I answered.

"Hey, Jasper, what's up?" I said, trying to keep the trembling from my voice.

"Edward?" Jasper said in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah, hey were you sleeping?" He was sleeping! He wasn't out with someone else, he was sleeping! I felt like such a dork at that moment, but I didn't care.

"I was, but the phone woke me. You had already hung up when I answered. Is everything okay? You never call this late." Jasper was starting to wake up as his voice was getting clearer, and I could hear the worry in it.

"I know, Jasper, and I'm sorry for waking you. Everything is okay, I just got in from the airport and I just, well, I just….. I miss you," I whispered out.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

"Damn, Jasper, don't make me say it again!" I begged. "It was hard enough saying it the first time!"

"Edward, please, say it again, please!" Now he was the one begging, and as usual, I gave in to him.

"I miss you, Jasper, and I think," I hesitated, once I said it, it was out there, but this was Jasper. He wasn't out with someone else, he was home sleeping and he deserved the best that I could give so I continued, "I think I might love you, too."

"Fuck! I'm coming over now!" he yelled and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"What? No! It's after midnight and you have early classes and…" I was cut off by Jasper's interjection.

"Edward, shut the fuck up. I'll be there in 15 minutes." With that, he hung up.

Shutting the phone, I sat there with a big shit eating grin on my face. Sometimes taking the plunge was a good thing, and I had Emmett to thank for it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm fail at updates. No excuses either, just real life getting in the way. This is the next to last chapter of this story. The last chapter is already done, and is a JPOV, which many of you have been asking for. Big thanks to OCDJen for prereading for me, and to Ealasaid77 for working her beta magic! Enjoy.**

"_I miss you, Jasper, and I think," I hesitated, once I said it, it was out there, but this was Jasper. He wasn't out with someone else, he was home sleeping and he deserved the best that I could give so I continued, "I think I might love you, too."_

"_Fuck! I'm coming over now!" he yelled and I could hear the excitement in his voice._

"_What? No! It's after midnight and you have early classes and…" I was cut off by Jasper's interjection._

"_Edward, shut the fuck up. I'll be there in 15 minutes." With that, he hung up._

_Shutting the phone, I sat there with a big shit-eating grin on my face. Sometimes taking the plunge was a good thing, and I had Emmett to thank for it._

Chapter Seven

Waiting for Jasper to arrive was proving to be harder than I thought. After my initial euphoria wore off, the reality of what I had done sunk in. My mind began racing a mile a minute, as I couldn't believe that I had actually told Jasper that I loved him. Me, Edward Cullen, actually told somebody those three little words: 'I love you'.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

Now, I was pacing like a madman. What was Jasper going to say when he got here? If he said that he loved me too, how would I react? What if he said he didn't love me? What did I do then? _Shit! _ Fucking Emmett and his fucking suggestions. I was going to beat his ass the next time I saw him for getting me into this mess.

When the doorbell rang, I almost jumped out of my skin. Jasper was here and I was going to have to deal with the fall out from my declaration. Buzzing him in, I started shaking as I heard him pounding up the stairs. Opening the door, I came face to face with his flushed, smiling face and all was right with the world. Every doubt I had just flew out the window the second that Jasper flew into my arms. We kissed and laughed and hugged and kissed some more. When we finally calmed down enough, we let each other go and made our way into the loft.

Jasper led me over to the sofa, and we sat down just holding hands and looking at each other. After several minutes passed, I started to get a little panicky so I asked Jasper if he wanted a drink.

"No thanks, Edward, I just want to sit here with you," he said as he squeezed my hands. "I can't tell you how happy I am right now. What you said on the phone was just something I never expected to hear you say. I mean, you miss me and you love me, all in one night? Damn, I felt like I died and went to heaven."

Jasper's confession was making me feel more and more panicky by the minute. I was itching to pull my hands out of his and get up from the couch, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my hands from Jasper's and placed them on my lap.

"Listen, Jasper, about what I said," I whispered.

"Yeah, Edward? What about it?" Jasper murmured hesitantly. "You're not taking it back, are you?"

"What? No, no, absolutely not!" I quickly reassured him. "All I wanted to say was that I mean it, I really do. I don't want you to doubt that for a second."

"Good! For a minute there you frightened me. I really thought you were going to back track then," he whispered in a relieved voice.

"No, I would never do that. It's just that this is all new to me and I'm not really sure what happens next," I stated honestly.

"What happens next is that you make love to your boyfriend. It's been a while, you know what I mean?" Jasper chuckled while waggling his eyebrows.

"That I can handle," I said laughing, "But I thought we were going to wait on that?"

"There's no need to wait anymore, Edward. Honestly, I've been ready for a while and I've just been biding my time until you were ready, too," he replied.

"What do you mean you were waiting for me to be ready? You're the virgin here, not me!" I was thoroughly confused by Jasper's comment.

"I didn't mean ready physically, I meant emotionally and mentally ready. You see, I've been in love with you for a long time, Edward. I've just been waiting for you to feel the same," Jasper explained seriously.

"Wait, what? You, you love me? Is that what you said?" Jasper loved me! Fuck, this was great! I was luckier than a pig in shit.

Laughing, Jasper straddled my waist and cupped my face in his hands pressing kisses all over my face. "Yes, Edward Cullen, I love you and I have for a while. And, I am absolutely and totally ready for you to claim me and make me yours," Jasper continued.

Growling, I wrapped my arms around Jasper's back and pulled him closer to me. "You can't just say shit like that and not expect me to react to it, Jasper."

Pulling his head up from where it had been buried in my neck, Jasper gave me a sweet smile. "But I want you to react, Edward. I want you to drag me into your bedroom and fill me with that big, beautiful dick of yours."

"Goddamn it, Jasper! Stop talking like that! You are going to make me lose control."

"Maybe I want you to lose control, did you ever think of that?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I didn't, because that's not how it's going to go," I corrected him.

"Why? Don't you want me? I mean, you say you love me but you don't want to fuck me? What's up with that?" he asked uncertainly.

"Jasper," I pleaded, pushing him back a little so I could look in his face, "please stop, okay?"

"Why, Edward? You're starting to scare me." He pulled back to look in my eyes, searching for something.

"Why? Because this isn't how it's supposed to be, that's why. When we make love for the first time, I want it to be special and perfect, cause that what's you deserve." Couldn't he understand that?

"But, I'm ready now, and I don't need all that fancy stuff like candles and flowers. All I need is you," Jasper pleaded placing kissing all over my face.

"Baby, calm down. Listen, it's late now, you have an early day tomorrow and I'm wiped out from my jet lag. Let's just go to bed, fool around a little, and get some sleep. We have the whole weekend in front of us for everything else, okay?" Hopefully, the compromise would satisfy him.

Sighing, Jasper laid his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck before responding. "You're right, Edward, I know that. It's just that I'm so happy right now because of everything that I don't want to wait."

Kissing him softly, I whispered against his lips, "I love you, Jasper; and I don't want to wait either, but I do want to do everything right. You are the first thing I've ever done right in my life, and I don't want to ruin it now."

"Hmm, I know you're right, Edward, but I don't want to put it off too long. Tomorrow night is the night so do whatever you have to do to be ready by then, agreed?" he demanded, smiling at me.

"Agreed. Now, let me get you to bed so I can do some nasty things to you!" I laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Jasper said jumping off the couch and running into the bedroom with me close behind him.

Tackling him onto the bed, I kissed him with everything I had. This man was never going to doubt just how much I loved him. Reminding him was going to be my new favorite pastime. My hands undid each of his buttons, and my mouth was kissing and tasting the divine skin as it was being revealed. Each sock came off by inches, with my warm fingers caressing his calves as they slid downward.

One of my hands made its way to Jasper's waist as the other unzipped his jeans and slipped inside, pulling them off slowly. Returning for his boxers, I licked my way down his chest to his happy trail driving Jasper to beg for more.

"Please, Edward, touch me!" he yelled while thrusting his hips up at me. His fingers gripped my hair as I continued to kiss my way around his dick to his thigh.

Licking Jasper was one of my favorite things to do. He was so vocal as I kissed and licked my way down his thigh to the juncture behind his knee.

"Edward! Stop teasing me," he pouted as he tried to angle his dick towards my mouth.

Laughing, I stopped licking him, and smiled up at him. "Patience, Jasper. Just lay back and enjoy."

Continuing my ministrations, I moved my attention to his other leg, kissing and licking my way back up to his dick, giving it one long lick from base to tip causing Jasper to scream and curse. I loved it when Jasper screamed during sex. It made me crazy.

Sucking his dick into my mouth, I slid my finger into his cleft and caressed his hole. Continuing to suck him, I spread Jasper's legs a little wider and kept caressing him, moving my finger between his puckered hole and the soft skin behind his balls. Jasper was moaning and thrusting his hips in pleasure. It was the best feeling for me to see him like that and to know that I was making him feel that way, only me. It was true that I had much more experience than Jasper, but he made up for his lack of experience with his enthusiasm. His awkwardness during sex was sweet, and I loved seeing him now lying there quivering and gasping with a little smile on his face.

Wrapping my other hand around the base of his dick, I began stroking him in rhythm with my mouth and my finger. I could feel his balls tightening signaling that he was close to release. Moving my finger away from him cleft, I slid it in my mouth next to his dick to lubricate it. Sliding it back to his puckered hole, I pushed the tip of my finger into Jasper's hole causing him to erupt into my mouth.

"Holy shit!" he screamed as he continued to come in my mouth. When he was done, I let him go with a pop and removed my fingertip from his hole.

"Come here, Edward," he said reaching out for me.

Crawling up the bed, I lay next to him, kissing him so he could taste himself on my tongue. Grabbing me around my back, Jasper rolled us over, neatly reversing our positions. Laughing at him, I kissed him again and again. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this happy.

Jasper began stripping me with one hand as he held me down with the other. Once I was completely naked, he started caressing my skin sending electrical shock waves through me causing me to lift my hips and push them up towards him.

"What do you want, Edward?" he smirked at me. "Do you want my hand? Or my mouth?" he asked seductively.

"Your mouth," I moaned out as he caressed my dick. "I want your mouth wrapped around me."

"Your wish is my command," he chuckled as he slid down my body positioning his mouth over my dick. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for you, baby," I smirked as I looked down on him. Damn, he was a beautiful man, and he was all mine.

He then bent his head and gave my dick one long lick from the base to the tip, sucking in the head as he reached the tip.

"Oh, shit, Jasper. That feels so fucking good!" It took everything in me not to come right then. He dipped his tongue into my slit and I thrust my hips up at him. He put one hand on my hip to hold me down.

"Hmm, Edward. You taste delicious." Jasper took my dick in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.

Jasper alternated between sucking it in deep, and running his tongue up and down my length. As he wrapped his hand around the base of his dick, he moved it in time with his mouth. Arching my back, I pushed myself deeper into his mouth and Jasper accepted it, letting me fuck his mouth. I nearly screamed at the feeling and put my fingers lightly in his hair to brace myself.

"Oh, shit, Jasper. I'm not going to last long." I was already on a high from all that had transpired this evening.

Letting Jasper know how I felt about him was very freeing for me emotionally and I felt happier and more relaxed than I had in a long time. That, coupled with the sight of Jasper jerking himself off as he sucked my dick, brought me right to the edge.

Jasper sucked hard and snapped me out of my musings. By the look he gave me, I knew he could tell I was close to the brink. He took his hand off his dick and reached down to cup my balls. He rolled them gently through his fingers as he sucked me in so deep I hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Jazz!" I tried to pull him off me to stop myself from coming so fast, but he held on tight. I came then, shooting hot spurts of cum down his throat. He swallowed it all, and when he finally let my softening dick slip from his mouth, I picked up my head to look at him. He had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Was that good, baby?" he asked smirking at me.

"Shit, Jazz, that was fucking amazing! Now it's your turn again," I tried to pull him down on the blanket.

"No, baby, not tonight. That's it for tonight. Let's save everything else for tomorrow night, okay?" he asked while kissing his way up my body. Reaching my lips, he planted a soft kiss on them and then he snuggled into my side, putting his head in the crook of my neck, he continued planting soft kisses there as he reached out and took my hand in his.

"I love you, Edward, and I am so happy right now I'm ready to burst!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Chuckling, I turned on my side to face him. "Jasper, you have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life, and if you are sure about tomorrow…."

"I'm sure, Edward, I'm sure! Okay? Stop asking me!" he demanded.

"All right, I will, but I just want you to be sure about this because once it happens, we can't take it back," I explained.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but I am sure so you can stop asking. While I really appreciate you being so concerned for me, I'm ready for us to take the next step so stop worrying," he stated emphatically.

"Message received loud and clear," I joked, "but I still need to finish what I was saying before. You have made me the happiest I've ever been in my life, and I just want tomorrow to be the most romantic experience you have ever had. It means so much to me that you would give yourself to me like this, that you love me the way you do. I know I'm making a mess of explaining myself, but I'm not used to expressing my feelings like this."

Cradling my face in his hands, Jasper kissed me deeply before pulling away. "Edward, you have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else but you. I know you will make tomorrow the most important day of my life, and I appreciate the care and concern you are showing for me. Now, shut up and let's go to bed. Some of us have to get up early in the morning!"

Laughing, I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock, and I can't wait to show you exactly how much."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally, a JPOV! We are nearing the end of this story. I started it a year ago for OCDJen's bday, and was hoping to finish it for this year's bday but ended up writing her a new story instead! Anyway, here is Jasper's point of view of their relationship, and of the night he lost his virginity. Thanks to my beta, Ealasaid77, ****for working her magic on my chapters.**

_Cradling my face in his hands, Jasper kissed me deeply before pulling away. "Edward, you have made me the happiest I have ever been, and I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else but you. I know you will make tomorrow the most important day of my life, and I appreciate the care and concern you are showing for me. Now, shut up and let's go to bed. Some of us have to get up early in the morning!"_

_Laughing, I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock, and I can't wait to show you exactly how much."_

Chapter Eight

Getting myself ready to go to Edward's was turning out to be harder than I thought. All of my bravado about being ready to finally have sex was wearing off and I was absolutely terrified. What did one wear when one was going to lose his virginity? Did I wear the jeans with the button down shirt? Or would I be better prepared in my khakis and a polo shirt? The fuck if I knew. All I knew was that by this time tomorrow, I was not going to be a virgin any longer. I was going to have sex for the first time, and to top it off, my first time was going to be with Edward Cullen, the King of Liberty Avenue.

Edward had been with hundreds of guys in his time, and never had the same guy twice if rumors were to be believed. Dating wasn't something he did. He wasn't into romance and he certainly didn't believe in that thing called love. All he believed in was sex.

At least, that's how he was when I first met him. Now, he was different, he loved me, and he wanted to be with me and only me. That's why it was finally time for us to move on with our relationship. I had been ready for a while, but Edward expressing his feelings for me the night before was the icing on the cake.

On the day we met, I told him I was a virgin. He was visibly shocked upon hearing that because not only was I twenty-three, but he said I was so drop dead gorgeous with a killer body that he couldn't believe a guy like me hadn't been snatched up before now. So I then had to explain how I had only recently come out of the closet and was pretty naive in all things sexual. We connected immediately upon meeting, and had been in falling love and inseparable ever since. As our relationship grew, I was determined that Edward be the one to take my virginity and to show me the pleasures of having a physical relationship with someone you loved.

The past month had been full of fun and pleasurable 'lessons' for me with Edward being my teacher. Each and every 'lesson' was given with love and concern for me and I enjoyed each one immensely. Tonight was the night, the culmination of all of our 'lessons', as we had finally come to the conclusion that we were ready to have sex. With all of Edward's experience, I could tell last night that the thought of being with me made him feel like this was his first time too. And in a way it was, as he said it would be the first time he made love to someone.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I was running late so I hurriedly threw my stuff into a bag and made my way over to Edward's. Ringing the bell, I smiled when I heard him over the intercom.

"Get your sexy ass up here!" he demanded.

Laughing, I made my way into the building and up the stairs. Edward's sexual prowess was legendary. He wasn't the King of Liberty Avenue for nothing. Heads would roll when they realized he was off the market for good. Whenever we went out, guys would hit on him and try to give him blowjobs right in front of me. Edward always rebuffed them, of course, but I knew a lot of people would be disappointed that he wasn't available anymore. Edward hadn't tricked once since we got together, and I knew he was ready to make a commitment to me and be monogamous.

The loft door slid open and there he stood, Edward Cullen. "Hey there, sexy," he said smirking at me. "Are you coming or going?"

"Definitely coming, and hopefully more than once," I smirked at him as I slid the door closed behind me. Edward looked delectable, as usual, and I couldn't wait to get my hands on him.

"Jasper, are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" he asked.

"Edward, come on! How many times are you going to ask me the same question? You must have asked me a hundred times between last night and now. Yes, I am sure I want to do this." I shook my head in frustration.

"Okay. I just want to make sure, that's all. This is a big step and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for you." His excitement was getting the best of him, it was apparent in the way he was smiling at me and bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"Well, cut it out. You're making me feel like a child that doesn't know their own mind." My voice was laced with frustration. "I know that this experience will be perfect. With you, it could be nothing less."

"I just want to make sure you are ready for this." I knew that Edward wanted me to be completely sure because he knew that once we started, it would be hard for him to stop as we have wanted each other so badly and for so long.

"I know that, Edward. Believe me, everything is peachy, okay? I'm ready to lose my virginity, and I want, no need, you to be the one," I reiterated.

"Okay, Jasper, I believe you. Did you want something to drink? Or eat?" He motioned towards the kitchen.

"No on the drink, but I might say yes to the eating part. It depends on whether or not you are on the menu," I replied with a big smile and a wink.

"I'm on the menu all right, but just as an appetizer or dessert. You, my friend, are the main course," he laughed out loud when he said that. His laugh was infectious and I couldn't help but laugh with him. When the laughter died down, the mood turned serious.

Moving closer to him, I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The slightest touch of his lips to mine was enough to cause my dick to harden. We continued kissing as he moved us towards his bedroom. Once there, he lifted my shirt off and threw it on the floor. Throwing me back on the bed, his mouth found my nipple and he began to lick and suck it. My moans filled the room and I'm sure he could feel my arousal pressing against his thigh as he rubbed against me. Moving over to my other nipple, he continued his kissing and sucking. Fisting my hands in his hair, I bucked my hips up against him. He kissed me then, probing my mouth with his tongue. There was something about the way Edward tasted that made me flush with arousal and sigh in happiness. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, I pulled it over his head so that our chests were flush against each other. His body was so warm against mine and it felt wonderful to have him so close to me. He pulled away causing me to pout at the loss of his body heat, but I couldn't complain when he left a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, as he made his way all the way down to my happy trail. Unsnapping my pants, he pulled them off to find that I was going commando, I was so hard, and oozing with precum. Edward leaned over, and licked the head of my dick.

"Fuck, Edward! You keep doing shit like that and I'm not going to make it to the main event," I gasped. It took everything in me not to cum right then.

"It's okay, babe. Let me do this for you to relax you. It'll be easier if you are already warmed up," he smirked at me. Rolling my eyes at him, he smiled back at me before bending his head back down. Dipping his tongue into my slit caused me to thrust my hips up at him. He put one hand on my hip to hold me down.

"Hmm, Jasper, you taste delicious." Taking my dick into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, and alternated between sucking it in deep and running his tongue up and down my length. Moaning continuously, I tossed my head from side to side in pleasure. Even though Edward had given me blowjobs before, there was something different about this one. He was almost reverent in the way he pleasured me and it heightened my arousal immensely.

Wrapping his hand around the base of my dick, he moved it in time with his mouth. Arching my back, I tried to push myself deeper into his mouth, and he accepted me. Letting me fuck his mouth, he moaned, and I kept my fingers lightly in his hair to brace myself.

"Oh, shit, Edward. That feels so good. I'm not gonna last long." He sucked hard, and I was close to the brink. Taking his hand off of my hip, he reached down and cupped my balls, rolling them gently through his fingers as he sucked me in so deep I hit the back of his throat. "Fuck! I gonna cum!" I yelled, while thrusting my hips up and down erratically.

I came then, shooting hot spurts of cum down his throat, and he swallowed it all. After he licked me clean, he let my softening dick slip from his mouth, and I picked up my head to look at him.

"Was that good, baby?" he asked while licking his lips suggestively.

"Felt so good," I moaned. "You're a bad boy."

"Sorry, babe, I just couldn't resist," he teased while smirking at me. I frowned at him, annoyed, because I was at his mercy and he knew it. When he gazed at me with such lust and desire in his eyes, I felt my dick twitch even though I had just cum.

"Like what you see?" I chuckled, snapping him out of his little trance.

"You know it, babe," he answered while stripping off his boxers and jeans. Edward's dick was already rock hard between the kissing, and the blowjob, so it was standing at attention. "Can't you tell?" he joked.

Climbing back on the bed, he situated himself between my legs and gave me a deep kiss. Pulling back a little, he grabbed a hold of my legs and lifted them up. "I'm going to put them on my shoulders, okay?" I nodded. "This will make it easier for me to prepare you, and penetrate you." I couldn't help but tense up when he said the word penetrate. "Don't worry, Jasper. I won't hurt you."

"Um, Edward?" I stammered. "Well, way back in high school we had a lecture about safe sex and I was wondering..." I trailed off feeling like such a jerk, but wanting to make sure we were both safe.

"No wondering necessary, Jasper. You may have had a lecture in school, but now you are going to have a demonstration." He reached over, grabbed the condom and ripped open the package with his teeth. Handing it to me, he said, "Go ahead, put it on me." I took the condom, but hesitated. "Come on now, slip it on my dick." Edward lifted himself up to give me better access to his rock hard dick. My hands were shaking as I slipped the condom on him. When I was done, he picked up the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, and on my ass.

"Wow!" I yelped as I jumped a little on the bed. "That's cold!"

"It'll warm up," he promised as he slid one of his fingers down to my entrance and caressed it. My body tensed again when I felt his finger press through the tight ring of muscles and gain entrance. "It's okay, Jasper. I promise I'll go slow. We've done this part before. You know I won't hurt you. If I don't prepare you the right way, it will be uncomfortable for you."

"I trust you, Edward." And I hoped he could tell by the look in my eyes that I did. This whole experience was surreal to me. Having waited for so long to be with someone, it was finally hitting me that this was it, the moment I had been waiting for since I acknowledged that I was gay.

Edward continued to thrust his finger in and out while he caressed my dick with his other hand. After a bit, he added another finger and continued to work me, scissoring his fingers to loosen me up. While it felt good, and I could feel myself getting lost in the pleasure I was feeling, I was also terrified. Having Edward's fingers in me was a little uncomfortable as he stretched me, and I felt a little burn as well. My fear was that it would hurt that much more once it was his dick pushing its way into me. Despite my fears, Edward must have felt I was ready because he removed his fingers from my body and placed the tip of his dick at my entrance.

"You ready, baby?" he asked me while brushing my hair off of my face.

"Yes, please. I need you, Edward," I answered. Lifting my body up off the bed, I kissed him. Our kiss was passionate, needy and desperate all at the same time. While I was distracted by our kiss, Edward pressed his dick against my entrance letting just the head slip in.

"Shit, Edward!" I yelled as my body tensed up again at the intrusion. The sensation of having him in me, as opposed to his fingers, was very different. Edward was big, and the stretching and accompanying burn was magnified by that. Remaining still, I gave my body time to adjust.

Edward's body had frozen, allowing me the time I needed to adjust to him. "Are you okay, Jasper? I'll stop if you want."

"Don't you dare! I'm fine, just go slow, okay?" I could feel his body slowly start to relax at my words. Nodding my head, I lifted my hips a little letting him know it was okay to continue. Edward proceeded to press himself inside of me inch by inch. The sensation was overwhelming, and I was moaning incoherently the whole time. When he was finally fully inside me, he stopped.

"How do you feel?" he questioned me, his voice full of caring and concern.

"Weirdly full, but good," I rasped out during deep breaths.

"Great. I'm going to try moving now, okay?" Nodding my head in agreement, Edward pulled out just a little bit and laughed when I moaned and closed my eyes.

"Feel good, Jasper?" he joked.

"Fuck yes, Edward! More, please," I begged. Complying with my wishes, he started thrusting in and out of me at a slow, steady pace.

"I want you to always remember this so no matter who you are ever with, I will be there," he stated as he continued stroking my dick, rubbing his finger over the tip to wipe the precum that was oozing out of my slit. Moaning and fisting the sheets, I couldn't control myself as he continued to make love to me for the first time. It felt absolutely incredible with him being inside of me, and I couldn't believe how amazing it was. With Edward inside of me, I felt complete, satisfied, and as if I were finally where I truly belonged. He didn't have to worry about me remembering him if I were ever with anyone, because I didn't ever want to be with anyone else but him.

Bringing me out of my musings, Edward angled his hips a little and hit that spot inside of me that caused me to see stars. After a couple of thrusts, I screamed out, "Holy shit, Edward!"

Continuing to thrust at that angle so he hit my prostate every time, he increased his pace. The familiar coil in my stomach was starting to build and I knew I would be cumming soon. Having Edward inside of me for the first time was so incredible that it was killing my staying power. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the powerful feelings coursing through me as Edward continued to thrust in and out of me, raising my hips to meet his with every thrust. Lifting myself up, I grabbed his head and kissed him. The more we kissed, the faster he thrusted into me. Kissing Edward and having him inside of me at the same time was overwhelmingly good. The dual sensations of pleasure were making me crazy.

I could feel Edward's dick swell inside of me, and I knew that meant he was close to coming. "Fuck, Jasper, baby, I'm close. Cum for me, please," he pleaded as he continued pumping my dick in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Edward, I'm coming, shit!" My dick erupted, shooting hot cum all over our stomachs. My ass was clenching around Edward's dick, as I closed my eyes and threw my head back in ecstasy.

"Oh God, Jasper!" Edward screamed as he came inside of me, emptying himself into the condom. I wished I could feel his hot cum filling me, and maybe one day I would. For right now, I was content with the fact that Edward had taken me, claimed me and made me his.

Edward finally stilled and looked at me. He looked beautiful, all flushed with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. His hair was all messed up and he looked thoroughly fucked. Which he was, by me. That thought caused my lips to break out into a big smile. Edward smiled back at me.

"Oh, baby, that was better than I could have ever imagined," I whispered. "Thank you for making my first time so memorable. I will never forget it."

He leaned over, kissing me softly. "I know baby, I feel the same. This was a memorable first time for me, too."

Chuckling, I said, "Sorry, Edward, but I know your reputation. This is far from your first time."

He repeated my thought from earlier. "You are right about that, Jasper. It may not be the first time I've fucked, but it is definitely the first time I've made love."

My eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I love you, Edward, so much. I want to be with you forever, if you'll have me." There it was, my heart, laid out on the line. What Edward chose to do with it, only he knew.

"I love you, too, Jasper, more than anything. You've changed me in ways I never thought possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too," Edward murmured as he kissed me deeply, sealing our promises to each other. Sighing in happiness, I waited while he pulled out of me with a groan, removed the condom, and disposed of it in the pail next to the bed. When he snuggled next to me, I hugged him tightly murmuring all my promises of love and devotion into his ear.

How we had gotten to this point, I would never know. In a few short months, we went from a confirmed bachelor and a virgin to two men in love. More than that, he wanted commitment which was something he had always shied away from in the past. Being with me brought his cold heart back to life and now he wanted to have it all with me. How we would manage forever was something that remained to be seen. For right now we were right where I wanted us to be. We were in a happy and beautiful place, and that place was in each other's arms.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello all! I know this has been a long time coming, but it is finally here! This is the last chapter in this story. It was a sad chapter for me to write because I had so much fun with these boys. Hope you enjoy! **

_How we had gotten to this point, I would never know. In a few short months, we went from a confirmed bachelor and a virgin to two men in love. More than that, he wanted commitment, which was something he had always shied away from in the past. Being with me brought his cold heart back to life and now he wanted to have it all with me. How we would manage forever was something that remained to be seen. For right now we were right where I wanted us to be. We were in a happy and beautiful place, and that place was in each other's arms. _

Epilogue

Five years later…..

"Edward! Edward! Are you almost ready? We're going to be late!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

"Almost ready, babe. We just need to get our shoes on, that's all," I answered, slipping Justin's shoes on his feet. Justin cooed and smiled as I fixed his socks and smoothed down his hair. Picking him up, I propped him on my shoulder and made my way down the stairs.

"Finally!" Jasper exclaimed. "What on earth took so long?"

"I can't help it if our little boy is a drama queen. He kept kicking off his shoes, and he peed through his onesie, and…" Jasper interrupted me before I could continue.

"Okay, okay! I get the idea," Jasper said, laughing. "I guess I got the easy part of the deal by packing the diaper bag, huh?"

"You got that right. Everything all set?" I asked, switching Justin to my other hip. At three months he was a hefty 13 lbs. Jasper brought the car seat over and I proceeded to buckle Justin in.

"It is, yes. The bag is packed. Emmett called and said everything is ready for the reception, and Ted has everything ready for the church," Jasper replied, shooing me out the door and locking it behind me.

"Are Emmett and Teddy all ready for their big day?" I questioned as I snapped Justin's car seat into the base.

"They are, but Emmett said that Ted is nervous as hell!" Jasper chuckled, starting the car.

"Well, I can't blame him. It's not everyday they get to be godparents to the son of the King of Liberty Avenue, you know?" Winking at Jasper, I blew him a kiss.

"Oh, is that so?" he snapped snidely, ignoring my kiss.

"You know it, Jasper," I joked.

Jasper grabbed me by my tie and pulled my face closer to his. "Those days are long gone, big boy, and you know that, right?"

"They've been gone since the day I met you, baby," I murmured, kissing him deeply.

"Hmmm, I know that, I just want to make sure that you do, too," he whispered against my lips before kissing me again.

Pulling back, I looked him in the eyes. "Do you still doubt me after all this time?"

Smiling, he kissed me one last time before driving the car down the driveway. "I have absolutely no doubts whatsoever, Edward. None at all."

"Good. Now let's get to the church and get our son christened."

The ceremony went beautifully, as expected. Teddy was shaking like a leaf, so Emmett held Justin during the actual baptism. When it was all over and we had taken our share of pictures, I turned towards the back and saw someone standing in the shadows.

Motioning to Jasper that I was heading to the back of the church, I made my way down the aisle. As I neared the church doors, the figure slipped out of the shadows and revealed itself, stopping me in my tracks.

"Mom?" I choked out. What the fuck was she doing here? I hadn't seen or spoken to my mother since my father's funeral three years ago.

"It's true, then, isn't it?" she asked shakily.

"What's true? What are you doing here?" How the hell did she end up here? What was going on?

"My neighbor told me you had gotten married and had a child, that you were having the christening here in our old church. I didn't believe her, so I had to come to see for myself." She wrung her hands nervously.

"See for yourself? What do you care what I do? You disowned me a long time ago," I rasped out angrily.

"That's because you were gay, Edward, and that's against God. But since you've seen the light and gotten married and had a child, obviously you found your way back to God." She was beaming in her self-righteousness.

"Are you kidding me? I'm still gay, mom. That hasn't changed." This was turning into a fucking nightmare.

"But, you got married….." she stammered out.

'Yes, I married my lover, Jasper. You remember him from dad's funeral? Gay marriage is legal in this state now you know," I stated rudely.

"And the child?" she whispered in a confused voice.

"Jasper's friend Daphne carried the baby for us. He's my biological son, but both of us are raising him," I explained, though I owed her no explanation. She lost that right a long time ago.

"Oh, I've made a terrible mistake. I must leave right now." She froze at the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" he asked, making his way down the aisle. Jasper came up to us holding Justin in his arms. As my mom was turning to leave, she caught sight of Justin and froze.

"Oh my, Edward, he looks just like you as a baby!" she exclaimed. I could see the internal debate going on inside of her by the look on her face. She kept looking from me to Jasper to Justin. Finally, something in her just gave way.

"May I hold him?" Reaching her arms out, she turned to Jasper and me for an answer.

Looking at Jasper, I shrugged letting him know that whatever he decided was fine with me. "Jasper, this is my mother, Esme Cullen. I don't know if you remember her from my dad's funeral. Mom, this is my husband, Jasper Whitlock."

Jasper held out his hand and waited as my mother debated whether or not to shake it. She gave in, lowering her arms to shake his hand.

"It's very nice to see you again," Jasper said.

"Yes, well, it's a little bit of a shock for me," she whispered.

"Do you still want to hold your grandson?" I asked.

"May I?" Jasper nodded and handed Justin over to her.

My mother pulled Justin close, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face into his neck. Taking a deep breath, she let out a laugh. "Oh dear, I've forgotten how wonderful babies smell."

"Sorry," Jasper exclaimed, "I just changed him and.."

"No, dear, not that. He really does smell wonderful," she sighed out handing Justin back to Jasper.

Jasper took Justin back and, after shooting me a look, made his way back up the aisle to the front of the church. My mom's eyes followed his departure.

"Mom?" I whispered, waiting for her to look at me. As she turned, I could swear she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward, it was wrong of me to come here uninvited. I thought that maybe you finally saw the light and repented and I was so happy about that, but I can see that I was wrong, so very wrong," she murmured, shaking her head.

"You have a lot of nerve!" I snarled at her. "To come here, on my son's christening day, to condemn me? Look around. Mom, we are in a church, your church. That's your priest up there. He's the one who christened my son. He might not recognize or accept my marriage, but he accepts my son. Why can't you when he's your own flesh and blood?" My anger deflated by the end of my rant leaving me feeling empty and tired. "Just go, okay?"

"No, Edward, you have me all wrong," she said earnestly. "I wasn't attacking you, or your son, I was berating myself about how wrong I've been about all of this."

Looking up at her, I could see the seriousness in her eyes and the way she held herself. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaking. Could I dare hope that she was coming around?

"What I mean, Edward, is that I've been a bitter woman for most of my life, and it's driven away everyone I've ever loved. I can't change the past, it's too late for that. What I can do is change the future."

"And what does that mean, exactly?"

"It means that I screwed up with you, Edward, and I can't take that back. After seeing your son, my grandson, it's dawned on me how innocent you were and how you really didn't deserve to be treated the way your father and I treated you. My life was miserable and unhappy, and I blamed you for it and treated you accordingly. Your son doesn't deserve that kind of treatment from me. If it's okay with you, I'd like the chance to redeem myself, and make up for all the mistakes I've made in my life."

"It's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry' to make up for all the things you put me through in life, and all the things you've said to me in my life," I snapped out angrily.

"Believe me, Edward, I know that it's going to take a lot of work for you to ever trust me again, and that's okay. I deserve that. Just say that you will give me the chance to atone for my sins, and be a part of your life again," she begged.

"I don't know, Mom, this is coming out of nowhere and I'm just not prepared to deal with it today. Plus, I'd really need to talk to Jasper about this especially with Justin being involved," I explained.

"It's okay, Edward, I understand. You should talk with Jasper as this concerns all three of you. Please say my goodbyes to him for me, I'm going to go pray for forgiveness right now," she promised.

"Mom, I'm sorry I can't give you the answers that you need right now, but there's just too much history there," I murmured, shaking my head.

"Do you think you will ever be able to forgive me?" she whispered.

After thinking for a minute, I nodded my head. "I think so, if not for me, then for Justin. It would be nice for him to have his grandparents in his life." Of course I wanted it, but there was so much hurt and damage there, that I couldn't just answer now. I needed to think, to talk to Jasper and see what he thought about it.

"Thank you, Edward. That's all I can ask for, and much more than I deserve," she responded.

Watching her walk away towards the confessionals, I was shocked to realize what an old woman my mother had become. Not in age, but in defeat. Her life had been a hard one, as had mine, but I was able to move on and find happiness and love thanks to Jasper and Justin. My mom never had that opportunity before, but maybe she would now.

Making my way up the aisle, I pulled Jasper into a hug. This right here was my world, Jasper and Justin, and I wasn't going to let anyone, or anything, get in the way of that ever.

The reception was a blast, as expected. All of our good friends were there, and it was so nice to be back in the city again. Not that I minded the thirty-minute drive in, but it was nice to spend time with people we hadn't seen for a while.

Ted and Emmett were making the rounds with Justin when I felt Jasper slide his arms around my waist and press himself up against my back.

"You okay, baby?" he asked while pressing soft kisses across the back of my neck.

"Hmm, I am now," I murmured as I pulled him in front of me and kissed him deeply.

Jasper's mouth was on mine, his lips sliding across my lips, his tongue forging into my mouth. It was warm and welcoming.

Takinng control of the kiss, I plundered Jasper's mouth in return, searching out all the unspoken words, promises, and sweet things that he knew were there.

Jasper pulled back giving me a searching look. "What's going on, Edward? Talk to me," he pleaded. His eyes were staring into mine, carrying nothing but love and concern.

"It's nothing, Jasper, really. I guess seeing my mother today really freaked me out more than I thought," I responded sadly.

"Well, I was wondering about that, how you felt about seeing her again. We didn't exactly leave off on good terms with her at your father's funeral," Jasper reminded me.

"Oh yeah, that's right. That wasn't all my fault, you know. If my sister hadn't insisted everyone say something nice about my father, it wouldn't have happened," I explained.

"You are right about that, and I'm glad it happened. It gave you a chance to express your feelings, Edward, a chance to let everything out. I was very proud of you that night," Jasper whispered to me.

"Thanks, Jasper. Expressing myself made me feel good, really good. Part of me felt bad about hurting my sister and my mother, but they deserved it. They spent so many years turning a blind eye to my father's abusive behavior towards me, that they needed to have it pointed out to them," I sighed.

"They did, Edward, and maybe it was a good thing. Look what happened with your mother today. Do you really think she would have done a turnaround like she did today if you didn't do what you did? Think about it. You opened up their eyes to things they kept sweeping under the carpet, you forced them to acknowledge some ugly truths about themselves and your father," Jasper stated.

"Guess you're right, Jasper. Enough of that though, let's get back to the important stuff. Where's Justin?" I inquired, looking around for our son.

"Daphne has him over at her table. I guess the grandparents wanted to see him. You do remember that she's taking him home tonight, right?" Jasper smirked at me knowingly.

"Yes, I vaguely remember something about that," I chuckled.

"Well, I was thinking. You remember how when we first met you used to give me lessons?"

"Of course I do! Those lessons are some of my favorite memories, can't forget about them," I said smiling at him.

"Good, because I want you to give me another lesson tonight while Justin is gone." A wicked glint shone in his eyes as he spoke.

"You know you don't need to entice me with ploys, Jasper. I'll give you anything you want, anytime you want." Didn't he know that by now?

"I know that, Edward. It's just that all of the events of today brought back memories of how things used to be with us. These last few years have been so busy for us. We moved in together, got married, bought the house, had Justin, and I love all that, I do, and I wouldn't trade it for the world, but I want a little bit of the old us back, just for a little bit. Is that okay?"

"That is so okay, Jasper, it really is. And I know just the thing for us to do." I was nervous about what I was offering up, but it was time. Jasper and I had survived against all odds and if I couldn't let down my final barrier now, then I never would.

"What, Edward? What are you going to give me tonight?" Jasper questioned me excitedly.

"Me, Jasper, I'm going to give you me," I whispered, my throat closing up around my words.

"What? I don't understand, Edward. You gave yourself to me when we got married. What are you talking about now?" Jasper looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"When we got married, I gave you my heart, and my spiritual self. Tonight, I want to give you my physical self. Jasper, I want you to make love to me tonight." There it was, my last defense, thrown out there.

"Huh? What? You want…. I mean… huh?" Jasper stammered out.

Laughing, I pulled him to me and kissed him deeply. "I love you so much, and I really want this. It's the last step in my total surrender to you," I promised.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," Jasper said.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, maybe you don't want to. It's okay, forget I said anything." Regret at my actions started to boil up in me and I tried to keep the hurt at his rejection off of my face. I thought Jasper would realize the importance of what I was offering him, but maybe not.

"No, Edward, no! Of course I want to do it. I'm just in shock because I know what a big deal this is for you and I am completely stunned by it. All of these years, we've always maintained our positions, top and bottom, and I love it that way. It never dawned on me that you would ever even consider this or want me to do it." Jasper kissed me deeply, while murmuring words of love and adoration against my mouth. "You can't even imagine how much this means to me."

"You guys want to get a room? Either that, or move to the middle of the room and give us a better view!" Daphne yelled from her table.

Pulling apart quickly, Jasper and I made our way over to her table to give Justin some goodbye kisses and hugs.

"Everything okay with you guys? You both looked kind of stunned," Daphne asked.

"All things are good, Daphne," Jasper replied while giving Justin one last kiss.

"Are you sure?" she insisted.

"Absolutely," I answered, wrapping my arm around Jasper and pulling him away from the table. "We are just in a hurry to go home and get busy!"

"Edward!" Jasper chided me. 'Stop embarrassing me, please."

"Sorry, baby, can't help myself," I apologized, while winking at Daphne behind his back.

"We'll call you in the morning, Daph. Give our baby lots of hugs and kisses, okay?" Jasper pleaded.

"No worries, Jasper," Daphne said consolingly. "But why are you guys in such a rush?"

Jasper and I exchanged a meaningful look. Turning to Daphne, I replied, "We need to get home because Jasper has one more lesson he needs to learn before Professor Cullen retires."

"Lesson? Oh, a lesson! I love those lessons, Edward, even though you and Jasper would never let me into class, not even to conceive Justin," Daphne pouted.

"Sorry, Daph, he's mine and after tonight, well let's just say that my education will be complete," Jasper teased her as we headed out the door.

"Can I at least know what the lesson is on?" she begged.

"Don't think so. It's a once in a lifetime lesson, and we are sworn to secrecy," I said solemnly.

"Goodbye!" Daphne hollered stamping her feet.

Jasper and I laughed as we made our way to the car. He was giddy with excitement, and I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Who knew that knocking down the final wall of my defense would feel so good? If I had known, I might have done it earlier.

"Follow the yellow brick road, Edward," Jasper sang out as we got into the car.

"What are you on about?" I asked while snapping my seat belt on and starting the car.

"We need to follow the yellow brick road. It will take us to a place where we can experience our hearts desires, Edward, and that place is home."

As I sped off into the night, I realized that Jasper was right; home is where the heart is. With Jasper and Justin by my side, there was no other place I'd rather be.


End file.
